Flora
by LucyMaxine
Summary: Set after the movie and follows on from my Festive Newtina Drabbles. Just when the Goldsteins thought life was getting back to normal, well as normal as it can be when you're friends with Newt Scamander and No-Maj Jacob and Grindlewald being held inside MACUSA, the President brings someone to MACUSA the sisters would rather wish stayed in the past...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey all. So finally I am pleased to reveal my new Fantastic Beasts fanfic that has been hugely anticipated. I just hope it lives up to it's promise. Hope everyone likes it. Huge thanks to AbbiePops and the Nerds for advice and plotlines I can use.**_

 _ **Enjoy,**_

 _ **LucyMaxine xxxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Flora-Part 1:**

 **2 days after New Year-**

There had been an obvious change in Newt and Tina after their first kiss at New Year. There was also immense sadness creeping in again. Newt was due to go back to England within the week and neither wanted it to part from each other but they knew it would happen, especially as MACUSA we're still unaware of Newt's extended stay in New York.

"Teenie you know he has to go," Queenie told her sister, "and before MACUSA realise that case is still in New York."

"I can't just let him leave! Get out of my mind Queenie!" Tina said, clearly frustrated with her younger sister being inside her mind, "I have to go to work and then I'm meeting Newt. And no I'm not covering for you again. I'm an auror again now," she told her sister before grabbing her coat and putting it on and heading out of the door. Queenie sighed before getting ready to head to work via Jacob's bakery.

Tina was walking to the MACUSA building lost in her own thoughts, as she always seemed to be, when she walked into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said instantly going to steady the other person, "Newt! I thought we said for you to stay inside."

"I know but I'm blending in and being a tourist before I leave," Newt told her. He sighed as he was met with the Tina Goldstein stare that he had grown to notice and love. He looked around before pulling her into a side street and kissed her softly, pulling her close.

"Don't think a kiss is going to get you out of trouble," Tina said between kisses before hearing voices nearby . She instantly pressed a finger to his lips as the voice of the real Graves drew closer. Newt suddenly felt himself being apparated by Tina before Graves could discover them.

Tina gained her barings and quickly pushed Newt inside Jacob's bakery and into the back where Queenie was helping Jacob as usual.

"We nearly got caught by Graves," Tina explained, I just apparated us here…it was the first place I could think of." She was blushing as she tried to block her sister out of her mind.

"Porpentina Esther Goldstein!" Queenie giggled before finding herself being pulled from the back and then out of the bakery by Tina. She was going to make sure Queenie actually went to work and made it to her desk for a change, instead of sneaking off-road the bakery and staying there. The truth was whizzing around in Tina's mind. They both knew the bakery was being watched but Newt would be able to blend in as a helper there. The second part of the truth was she wanted to spend time with Newt but she didn't because of the impending departure of the Magizoologist.

Queenie attempted to throw a stop that reminded Tina very vividly of when they were children.

"Nice try Queenie," she said, "but you're going to work. End of story." Queenie just sighed as she saw the MACUSA building appear before her and Tina. The older sister pulled her wand slightly out of her pocket before she and Queenie entered the building. She escorted Queenie to the Wand Permit Office before heading up to the Major Investigation Team.

"Ah there you are Goldstein," cane the voice of Serephina Picquery as Tina walked in, "whatever your Mr. Scamander used on Grindlewald is holding well. He's still safely detained deep within MACUSA. Bit basic for you today but we suspect that some sort of creature is wreaking havoc in Central Park."

"Yes Madam President," Tina said before heading off.

Newt was happily helping Jacob in the bakery. He actually blended in quite well. Of course he loved seeing his creatures in bread form, it made him smile. The case was securely locked in the back as he grabbed some freshly baked bread from the oven and laid them out in the shop like Jacob had showed him. His thoughts drifted to Tina and he wondered what she was investigating today.

"Hey lover boy!" Came thesis rant voice of Jacob, "I'm waiting on those things in your hand." Newt blushed before passing the baked goods to Jacob.

"Ah. I'm thinking about Queenie too so I can totally understand how you feel there mate," Jacob said, "I mean not in that way yet…"

"I'm guessing you know about last night then," Newt said.

"It doesn't take a genius to know you both are tripping around each other again where the bedroom is concerned," Jacob said, "however you may need to be careful what you're thinking about when Queenie is around," he smirked before heading off to serve some customers.

Mercy Lewis, Newt thought. He'd have to have a word with Queenie for sure. She couldn't be allowed to discover what he really thought of Tina.

The same auror had arrived at Central Park and was currently unaware of the chaos that was throughout the park. She walked further into the park and saw the chaos that had been wreaked. She wondered if a creature had caused it and she quickly apparated to the bakery, soon returning with Newt and his case.

The Magizoologist looked around before beginning to walk around.

"You were right to bring me here. I think there is a creature here but it's not one of mine."

"Can you capture it?" Tina asked.

"Yes I can," Newt said, "but please stand back as I'm not sure how the creature will react." Tina nodded and retreated into a corner and watched as Newt prepared to entice the creature towards the case.

Tina could only watch as Newt did a weird dance, well it looked weird to Tina, but she knew Newt was calling the creature to him. She watched and eventually she saw a large creature, certainly larger than the Erupent in Newt's case, appear from nowhere. She heard Newt encouraging the creature towards the case. The creature suddenly turned and looked at Tina before beginning to charge at her. Somehow she managed to apparate to the other side of the case causing the creature to turn and charge at Newt and herself.

Newt picked up the open case and pushed Tina behind him and Tina was terrified but she wasn't going to let it show.

"Newt!" She called before gasping as the case sucked the creature inside before it collided with them.

"I had it all under control," Newt said turning to Tina.

They quickly repaired everything before hearing footsteps. Both looked at each other before stashing their wands away. Serephina Picquery came into view with her usual auror escort.

"What is Mr. Scamander doing still in America?" She asked.

"He's just helped me capture that creature," Tina told the President before looking at her fellow aurors and saw a familiar face that she hadn't seen in almost 8 years, her youngest sister Flora. She looked at Picquery, "what is my sister doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Right, now usually I don't update every week...however my Nerds have convinced me to update Flora tonight. Hope you're enjoying this. I'm loving writing this fic and the plot is insane.**_

 _ **Enjoy and lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Flora-Part 2:**

There was clear tension and Flora soon found herself stood next to Madam Picquery, her wand still in her hand.

"I will ask you again. What the hell is my sister doing here?" Tina asked, "I never wanted to see her again…" she said before quickly pulling her wand out and blocked a non-verbal spell that had clearly just been shot at her. Flora had her wand raised. She clearly was the one that had just tried to hex her sister,

"Trust me Porpentina, the feeling is very much mutual."

Eager to avoid an all-out duel between Tina and Flora, the MACUSA President stepped between the two of them,

"Wands down Goldsteins," she said but neither was making the first move. Newt walked closer to Tina and rested a hand gently on her arm,

"Tina…she won't do anything. Lower your wand," she said using his free hand to make her look at him. Tina looked into his eyes before lowering her wand and then turned and saw Flora lowering her wand. The President looked at Tina,

"My office now with Mr. Scamander and you'd better bring your sister," she said before disapparating. Tina watched as Flora perfectly mirrored Picquery's actions and she wondered how her sister had managed it before grabbing Newt's arm and his case and apparating to MACUSA.

Flora was already sat with the President's office by the time Newt and Tina arrived with an extremely confused looking Queenie, who's eyes widened as she saw Flora,

"What is she doing here?" she asked, her light, airy tone nowhere to be found as she sat down.

"That is what I'm going to explain once everyone is sat down," Picquery said.

"I don't care. I want her gone!" Tina said.

"Sit down Goldstein," the President said.

"I am sat down!" Flora and Queenie said at exactly the same time before they looked at each other.

Tina knew she wasn't going to win so she sat down with Newt,

"Queenie! Flora! Out of my mind now!" she said slamming her hands down on the table.

"Right that's enough!" came Seraphina Picquery's voice, "I know this isn't going to be popular but it's happening. Flora has been showing advanced magical ability ever since she started at Ilvermorny. As a result of this she has finished her studies early and has been fast tracked through the auror system and starts in the Major Investigation Team tomorrow morning." Tina totally exploded at that,

"You what? Is that even possible?!"

"I'm not thrilled about working with you either," Flora said, "but Madam Picquery wants me here so here I am."

"Surely that's not allowed," Queenie said, siding with Tina of course, "you can't just do that!"

"I am the President of MACUSA and everything has been followed to the letter," Picquery told Tina and Queenie, "she has the skills and abilities that we need and don't forget who is being detained here. Flora will be working with you Goldstein senior. End of story."

Silence fell properly for the first time in the office. Newt was watching Tina and Queenie while Flora shifted uncomfortably in her seat,

"Queenie just stop! I can read your thoughts too. Remember? Guess blood means nothing," she said. This caused Newt to turn his attention from Tina and Queenie to Flora. She was so different to Tina and Queenie, a little firecracker, a bit like Tina though.

"Oh and one last thing, Flora will be returning to the apartment," Picquery said.

"No way!" Flora and Tina said.

"Calm down Flora," Picquery said softly knowing that keeping Flora calm was crucial, "you don't have to like or even talk to them but I need you to stay there. I can keep an eye on you there." Flora sighed and looked at the President,

"Fine OK. Can I go now?"

Once the three sisters were outside, Queenie headed off to find Jacob and the President had asked Newt to stay behind meaning Flora and Tina were alone.

"You have no right to be here!" Tina said.

"I've worked hard and been just like you. I can't help it if my magic is advanced for my age!" Flora said, "You haven't cared about me since I started Ilvermorny!"

"Just get your things and go to the apartment."

"You're not my mum!"

"Flora Eliza Goldstein! Do as I say now!" Tina shouted before walking off. Flora just stared wishing she could have hexed her sister.

Madam Picquery waited until the noise had died down outside her office before turning to Newt.

"I thought I told you to get that case out of New York," she said.

"Well it took a few days to sort out a passage back to England," Newt replied, "but you need me now."

"What are you on about Mr. Scamander?" the President asked confused, "why would MACUSA need you?"

"Because, from what I can make out, this family feud means that you could lose two of your best aurors. I can get through to Tina. I can talk to her." Picquery seemed to think,

"What about Flora?" she asked after a while.

"Flora's a younger version of Tina so if I can get through to Tina then I can get through to Flora somehow," Newt replied, "I know I can get through to both of them. It might take time but I can do it. I'll even leave my case here if I have to, but I think you know that I'm the only one that can get through to the both of them."

Silence once again fell on the office and Newt shifted in his seat as he waited for an answer.

"Ok Mr. Scamander you can remain in New York but there will be conditions. The case stays in the Goldsteins' apartment under protection and restrictions charms placed by the oldest Goldstein and if the case is taken outside the apartment then I am to be notified personally," she said after a while, "oh and you can tell the middle Goldstein that I know all about the No-Maj regaining his memories."

"They wouldn't do anything stupid. He did help capture all the creatures," Newt replied, defending Jacob.

"Very well but I'll be keeping a close eye on you all," Picquery finished before dismissing Newt.

Tina and Flora had made it to the apartment building and, after speaking to Mrs. Esposito, they entered the apartment and Flora looked around and saw how much things had changed since she'd left for Ilvermorny.

"Go and get yourself sorted before Queenie arrives with Newt and Jacob," Tina told her.

"Who are they?" Flora asked, determined not to move until she got an answer.

"They are friends of mine and Queenie's. Now go to your room. Mercy Lewis! Get out of my head!" Flora shifted uncomfortably on her feet,

"Sorry," she mumbled. The two looked at each other.

"What did you just say?" Tina asked.

"Sorry I'm related to you," Flora said coldly watching Tina before seeing the older witch pull her wand out. Flora pulled her wand out quickly and held hers in her hand. Sparks were flying from the tips of the wands and neither was going to move. Tina waved her wand to get Flora to move towards her room. That was clearly a mistake as Flora shot a non-verbal spell straight for her sister and soon the two were shooting minor hexes at each other, the hatred coming out.

The door suddenly flew open and neither heard Queenie performing the summoning charm as their wands flew out of their hands and neatly into Queenie's,

"What on earth is going on?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's another update for Flora! My Nerds reminded me it's Saturday! Happy Birthday to Abbie, Lexi, Davina amd Rhea who have birthdays around this time. Love you all!**_

 _ **Don't forget to review! I love reading them.**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Flora-Part 3:**

Flora and Tina were still so in the moment that they hadn't realised Queenie had arrived and their wands had been confiscated.

"Can't believe I'm doing this," Queenie mumbled, "Porpentina Esther and Flora Eliza!" and finally she got the response she wanted as both sisters looked at her, "right now you are both looking at me care to explain what is going on her?"

"Care to explain who those two are first," Flora said, "I want to know who they are before anyone moves."

"No Flora," Queenie said, "and, until you both calm down, your wands are confiscated."

"You can't do that!" Flora said before Newt quickly pulled Flora away from her sisters.

"What are we going to do? Tina and Flora can't be around each other this fired up," Jacob said.

"I'll take Tina down to the case if you two can handle Flora," Newt said, "I need to talk to Tina anyway."

"I can handle Flora," Queenie said before Jacob took over holding Flora as Newt and Tina went down into the case.

Jacob only let go of Flora once Newt and Tina were safely locked inside the case by Queenie.

"Flora don't argue for once. Please just go to your room and calm down," Queenie said. Jacob wondered how Queenie could be so calm.

"Not until you tell me who he is," Flora said.

"Not until you've calmed down. Now go to your room please."

"You're not my mum," Flora said.

"Just go to your room please," Jacob said and, to his surprise, Flora headed to her room slamming the door behind her.

Queenie sighed and sat down at the table before Jacob sat down beside her.

"Care to explain what is going on here?" he asked.

"Flora is the youngest of us three. Teenie and I were glad when she was set up with her family as we'd never have to worry about her again," Queenie explained, "yes we were all at Ilvermony together but we didn't associate with Flora. In fact we disowned her. She stayed with the foster family after I started Ilvermony and then attended the school and stayed with them during the holidays. She's a Thunderbird like Tina. Without Flora around Tina and I were finally able to get over our parents' death and make a future together. Flora was never meant to come back."

Jacob sat next to her in silence for a while before turning to her,

"What did Flora do that was so bad?" he asked.

"Jacob please, I don't want to talk about it, at least not today." Jacob nodded,

"Then I won't push you to answer, at least until you're ready to answer that question." Queenie turned to Jacob,

"Thank you honey," she smiled.

"How can you be so calm?"

"Because if someone doesn't those two will kill each other. That's how much Tina hates Flora."

"And you?"

"She's still my sister but I can't forgive her for what she did."

Flora was laid on her bed. It still had the same sheets on from when she first left for her care family while Tina and Queenie had been in their lower years at Ilvermorny. She couldn't believe that her sisters hated her so much after all the years that had passed. She held back the tears and thought about everything that had happened.

Tina was sat on the steps to the shed with the Niffler on her lap. Newt was feeding the creatures while she calmed dos. For once Pickett wasn't with Newt. He was sat on Tina's shoulder. She was calming down as she watched Newt feeding the animals, the case seemed to be providing her with the calmness she needed. She wanted her wand but knew that Queenie was the only one calm enough to handle a wand.

"You calmed down now enough to talk?" Newt asked as he suddenly appeared beside her.

"I don't know who I want to blame more. Madam Picquery for not talking to me about all of this or Flora," Tina sighed.

"I don't think you can blame Flora. It seems like Madam Picquery is the one that orchestrated all of this."

"You don't know what Flora did, the hurt she caused me and Queenie." Newt sighed,

"When will you say what she did?"

"When I can even bring myself to speak about it," Tina said before clearly going into her thoughts again, stroking the Niffler's back as Newt wondered what was going on with Tina and Queenie and Flora. He watched Tina with the Niffler and smiled before feeling Pickett nipping at his hand. He looked at the Bowtruckle and let him climb into his hand before heading over to the Bowtruckle tree with Pickett.

"Newt!" Tina called after a while and waited until she could hear the sounds of rushing feet in her direction.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I've just figured something out," Tina said, "I think I know how the President has been keeping an eye on Flora. I heard something back at Ilvermorny…"

"What was it?" Newt asked interrupting Tina.

"I heard from someone that she was staying with someone who had the surname Picquery. She was there the day Flora was chosen to be a Thunderbird."

"So you think that's how she's been keeping an eye on Flora?" Newt asked.

"Lucianna I think her name was. Maybe I can ask Flora. I need to know the answer."

Queenie knocked on Flora's door and opened it, noticing that her younger sister hadn't even started unpacking the few things she had.

"Anything you particularly want to eat?" she asked.

"Strudel," Flora replied and the older witch sighed before heading out of Flora's room.

"Honey can you go and check what Newt and Tina are up to and let them know that I'll be making dinner soon," Queenie said to Jacob who nodded and headed over to the case.

He unlocked the case and knocked on the case and listened before hearing footsteps and Newt carefully opened the case.

"Queenie's wondering how much longer you'll be as she's doing dinner."

"We'll be right up," Newt said before disappearing again.

Flora came out of her room and looked around to see Queenie making dinner and the other three already sat at the table talking. She went and sat in the seat that was obviously either hers or Queenie's but furthest away from Tina. The older sister watched her younger sister before the food arrived at the table, followed by Queenie.

The atmosphere was tense but Flora and Tina had both calmed down but Flora was barely saying a word. In fact Newt couldn't remember Flora even uttering one word. He wondered how someone could be so firey one minute and so quiet the next.

"Flora?" Newt asked, "who did you stay with during the holidays while you were attending Ilvermorny?" He knew he had to ask as Tina wouldn't.

"Oh a witch called Lucianna Picquery took me in. I'm not sure if she's related to the President or not. She took me in when I was 8. Queenie had just started Ilvermorny…" she said before stopping as she felt everyone's eyes on her.

Tina was furious and Queenie could see this and read both sisters' thoughts. Seraphina Picquery was going to have a lot to answer for in the morning. That was for sure.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey all Flora fans! Another update again and Happy Birthday Syasya!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Flora-Part 4:**

Everyone was laid in their beds that night, the beds that Tina and Queenie had made appear from nowhere were in the living area. The two men were fast asleep but Flora just laid in her bed unable to sleep and Tina and Queenie were unable to sleep as well.

"Teenie? You awake?" Queenie asked.

"You already know the answer to that Queenie," Tina sighed before turning to face her sister, "you can't sleep either?"

"No I can't," Queenie said, "how can anyone after that bombshell? What does Picquery think she's playing at?" Tina sighed and sat up,

"That's exactly what I'm thinking," she said, "I can't believe she'd do something like this when she know how we feel about Flora. I don't even count her as a sister anymore."

"Neither do I but she is related to us whether we like it or not," Queenie sighed, "do you really think that Picquery's sister was the one who looked after Flora."

"We'll find out tomorrow."

Flora was now sat up as she wanted a drink of water but, in her haste to get away from Tina, she'd forgotten to grab a glass of water. She found her wand and did a silent spell and the tip of her wand lit up. She rose from her bed and let her eyes adjust to the light before walking slowly out of her room and looking around. She could make out the beds that Newt and Jacob were sleeping on and she began to carefully and slowly move between the beds and she eventually made it to the cupboard, retrieved a glass and carefully made her way to the sink.

She was just filling up her glass with water when she heard a noise and suddenly saw the tip of an illuminated wand next to her and she gasped and dropped the glass causing it to shatter in the sink. Flora swore under her breath before hearing footsteps. Newt waved his wand and flora found herself in the doorway of her room before watching as Tina and Queenie appeared and Jacob sat up.

"What is going on?" Tina asked before spotting Flora, "what did you do?"

"She did nothing. I was getting a glass of water and she asked me to get her one," Newt said, "her asking made me drop the glass."

"Yeah sorry. I didn't mean for him to drop the glass and wake everyone up," Flora said.

"Just repair the glass and then get back to bed,' Tina said before looking at Flora, " just go back to bed Flora." Flora knew better than to argue and head back into her room and Tina and Queenie went back to theirs and Jacob settled back down.

Flora was just laid on her when Newt walked in with the glass of water.

"Here you go," he said softly as he placed the glass on the small table, "I just saved you from another Tina battle."

"Thanks," she said, a hint of sadness in her voice. She then felt him sit in her bed.

"They will come around. You'll see," he said before leaving.

The next morning and Jacob had left for the bakery and the witches were barely saying anything to each other. Well Tina and Queenie were talking to each other but were ignoring Flora, who was just getting ready. She wasn't even worrying about breakfast and was focusing on getting ready for her first day at work. Newt was watching and could see that there was clear tension between the sisters. He couldn't think, of course, or else Queenie or Flora would be able to read them.

Eventually the four made their way to MACUSA and Newt headed off to meet someone he'd arranged to meet while the Goldsteins headed up to the Major Investigation Team. None of them was saying a thing to the others.

"Goldsteins you really need to crack a smile before you make it snow," Red said before Flora glared at him and he soon stopped talking before the elevator came to a stop and the three got out.

Madam Picquery was waiting for them when they walked into the office.

"What is the middle Goldstein doing here?" she asked as she spotted Queenie.

"We want answers and you're going to give us them," Tina said, "and we are refusing to work until you give us them."

"Do we really have to do this now?" Picquery asked.

"No answers, neither of us are working."

"Do you realise that we need everyone working and not picking petty arguments?" came a voice that Flora instantly recongnised. She looked up and saw Lucianna Picquery stood there.

"Who are you?" Tina asked the witch.

"Lucianna Picquery," the witch replied, "guessing you're Flora's older sisters."

"She hasn't been in years," Tina said, "so what is going on?"

"We want answers," Queenie said looking over at Flora, who looked very uncomfortable as she read everyone's thoughts. Seraphina sighed, knowing Tina and Queenie were serious about their threat,

"Very well then. Sit down," she said and paused as they sat down, "when Queenie was accepted into Ilvermorny there was the obvious issue about what would happen to Flora. I was aware of the situation as MACUSA knew about you three living on your own so I asked Lucianna to take Flora in as she lived close to the school so could keep you all together…"

"No for us it was a chance to get rid of her. She should have died!" Tina said before she could stop herself. Flora had heard but seemingly had been searching the President's mind and had extracted the informations he required and slipped out of the room.

"I will not be hearing that!" Lucianna said, "so I officially became her guardian and when Flora was 9 she started showing magic beyond her age so I called Seraphina out and the professors of the school looked at her and permitted us to let her have a wand and she began prep for Ilvermorny. Not much happened. She went through Ilvermorny and did auror training alongside standard studies. We've kept her away from MACUSA for now but with Grindlewald everything changed and Flora is needed here now."

"So you've been favouring her from the start?!" Tina said standing up, "that's so unfair and wrong! What about Rapport's Law?"

"We were allowed to do it. And we were expecting you to care for your sister!" Lucianna said, "not abandon her at the first chance you got!"

"She is the our parents died," Queenie said calmly, "we will never forgive her for that. Now I have to go to work," she said before getting up and leaving.

An awkward silence filled the room before the President turned to her sister.

"Both Goldsteins and I need to attend a meeting," she said.

"Flora's already gone. She left after hearing this one saying she should be dead," Lucianna replied. Seraphina's eyes widened before she nodded and headed off to the meeting with Tina,

"Goldstein if I hear one flicker of you and Flora duelling on the job there will be consequences. Am I clear?"

"Yes Madam President," Tina said, clearly still half angry and half seriously unhappy about the situation.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! Another round of updates here and I think I've actually managed to stick to my schedule and that's an achievement in it's own right. Now the challenge is to see if I can keep it up.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxx**_

* * *

 **Flora-Part 5:**

The meeting was fully in session and everyone had something to say about recent events, everyone that is except Flora. The youngest MACUSA auror was quietly listening and taking notes on what was being said. She was hoping that no attention would be brought to her as she could tell what everyone was thinking. The thoughts that were strongest to her were Tina's and she looked at her sister; she still couldn't understand how her sisters could hate her so much after so many years apart.

She suddenly looked up as she felt everyone's eyes on her and looked in the direction the faint voice was coming from.

"Sorry Madam President. Did you say something?" Flora politely asked.

"Yes I did Flora. We need someone who hasn't faced Grindlewald yet to go and have a talk with him. There are serious security questions that need answering," The President said, "you are the only person he hasn't met yet so it has to be you." Flora was clearly thinking about it, noticing all eyes were on her.

"OK I'll do it, for MACUSA," she said finally. She really did have the same loyalty traits as Tina, "although I don't know what good it'll do. I can at least try though."

"Absolutely not," Tina said, "I would not let a 17-year-old anywhere near the darkest wizard of the age."

"Oh so suddenly you care about me now?" Flora said before she could stop herself.

"No Flora, I don't care about you. I'm just saying that I wouldn't let a 17-year-old anywhere near him."

"All precautions will be in place," Madam Picquery said, "and myself, Graves and Lucianna will be extremely close by. It's Flora or we have a major security problem Goldstein."

"Fine," Tina said, "but I am coming too." The President just nodded before carrying on the meeting.

After the meeting had finished and, before she could change her mind, Flora, along with the Picquery sisters, Graves and Tina were heading deep into the heart of MACUSA where Grindlewald was being held.

"I am not going in there with any protection spells. You want him to give me the answers then I need him to trust me," Flora said.

"But…"

"No buts Lucianna," Flora interrupted before gathering her thoughts and closing off her mind. She took one look at Seraphina and Lucianna before heading inside the room.

Flora looked at Grindlewald for a moment before she saw him look up and smirk.

"You're new. I haven't seen you before."

"Never mind that," Flora said, "I need to ask you some questions and you are going to answer them."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because I am alone and have no protection spells on me." The wizard looked like he was thinking about what Flora had just said,

"How can I trust that you are telling me the truth with the protection spells?" Flora walked around to his side of the table and could see where the Swooping Evil entrapment held his arms in place.

"Stand up," she said, "and walk towards me. If I have any protection spells on me then you won't be able to get near me." Again the young auror could see the wizard thinking about it before he rose from his chair and began to walk slowly over to her. She held her breath before he stopped, his face inches from hers before she looked into his eyes gasping slightly and then the two sat in their seats again.

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

"You mean you want to talk to me?" she asked.

"Well yes as you were telling the truth about the protection spell so I will answer two questions."

At his words a thousand questions flooded Flora's head,

"Why choose Percival Graves to impersonate?" she asked.

"Because I knew I needed a high ranking MACUSA official," Grindlewald replied, "if I was going to be able to track down the Obsurial undetected then I needed someone with all security privileges. Flora listened and wrote down what he was saying.

"Yes but you didn't kill him…"

"No because once my task was done I was going to go back to Europe and leave the real Graves to pick up the pieces.

Flora continued to write down what he was saying before looking up and noticing that he was leaning across the table.

"You have one more question for today, but I will answer more questions tomorrow," he smirked, "but only you." Flora nodded before looking him in the eyes,

"How much of MACUSA's security details do you know?" she asked, knowing it was one of the most critical questions that needed answering.

"All of it. Percival Graves had clearance everywhere. I know everything about every department," he smirked, a chill in his voice, "right that's all I'm going to give you for today."

Madam Picquery was the first to reach Flora after she'd left the interrogation room and she instantly noticed something in Flora's eyes.

"I'm going to take Flora to my office so we can discuss things. Graves and Lucianna start sorting out new security procedures immediately and Goldstein go to your desk and stay there," Seraphina said before heading quickly off with Flora.

"What the hell were you playing at? You didn't know he wasn't going to hurt you," Seraphina said once she and Flora were seated in her office.

"I had to get him onside, get him to trust me…I…I knew he wasn't going to hurt me. I could see it in his eyes," Flora said, "anyway I got the answers to two of the key questions. He didn't give away a lot but I've got more out of him than anyone else has and I'll go back tomorrow."

"Flora…."

"You've got a way in. It has to be me. There is no other way, Seraphina…"

"What do you mean when you said you knew from his eyes he wasn't going to hurt you?"

"He wasn't going to lay a finger on me. That thought hadn't even crossed his mind."

"Legilimens skills?" Flora nodded,

"Kept mine closed off but got bits from his. Now get the next two questions ready for me tomorrow."

Tina had naturally disobeyed the President's orders and was currently in the Wand Permit office leant against her sister's desk.

"So you think he's trying to gain some sort of control over Flora already?" Queenie asked.

"Yes. He looked into her eyes quite a few times but it was hard to see what was going on," Tina said, "she was so cold and detached. It was like her emotions had been left outside."

"We will have to keep an eye on her for security, just in case he does," Queenie said, "I want nothing to do with her but what choice do we have?"

"None," Tina sighed.

"All we can do is watch and see how this turns out," Queenie said, knowing it was the worst situation they could be in, and yet that was the situation they were now in. The whole of MACUSA in the hands of a 17-year-old witch…


	6. Chapter 6

_**Right here we gon then guys! Another Flora update. I've got guest reviews turned on so feel free to leave a review. Don't be afraid, I love reading them.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxx**_

* * *

 **Flora-Part 6:**

The atmosphere was rather tense at the Goldsteins' that night as Tina filled Newt and Jacob in on the day's events. Jacob, of course, was asking all sorts of questions while Newt just silently listened. Flora was over by the window pretending she wasn't listening when she really was. Queenie was dropping in and out of everyones' thoughts, except Flora's. Clearly her Occlumency had improved considerably since the last time the two had seen each other one day in the corridors of Ilvermorny during Queenie's last year.

"So your sister has to keep asking this Grindlewald questions until he's answered them all?" Jacob questioned, making sure he understood what Tina had told him.

"She's not our sister," Tina said quickly, "but yes that is what she has to do. The future security of MACUSA is in the hands of a 17-year-old."

"You make it sound like you don't think I'm capable," Flora said suddenly, "it's me or the questions don't get answered and then who knows what could happen."

"I don't think it's a good idea leaving our fate in your hands," Tina said, "the President is rather relying on you."

"I know but I can do it," Flora said, "and clearly Madam Picquery thinks I can or else she wouldn't have even risked sending me in there with him."

Tina sighed, she knew that Flora was right but that didn't ease her fears. If Grindlewald was able to kidnap a highly skilled auror then Flora could easily be overpowered. She thought about what Madam Picquery had told her about what Flora had told her and wondered if Flora was right, that she was the key to unlocking Grindlewald.

Queenie went and sat with Jacob as Newt headed down into the case with Tina. Flora just sighed and headed off to her room, knowing she wasn't wanted. She went and laid on her bed and thought back to the interview with Grindlewald and the few seconds that their eyes had connected. She knew that she had gasped when she shouldn't have done so. She was there purely to gain knowledge that the dark wizard had obtained while impersonating Graces. That was her job but she couldn't help wonder what his life story was and how he became so dark.

Tina was in the case sat on the steps leading to the old Thunderbird enclosure.

"So the President has been lying to you," Newt said as he attended to the Occamy.

"Newt, just leave it. I don't want to talk about Flora or anthing," Tina said and Newt put the Occamy back into the nest and headed over and sat down by Tina and took her hand in his.

"I won't mention it again," he said before using his free hand to push a stray lock of hair behind Tina's ear and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Tina slowly began to relax and kissed him back.

"Thank you Newt," Tina said softly, "it's a lot to handle right now."

"I know things will settle down and she won't be here forever. The President will probably take Flora back once everything has settled down here and you and Queenie can carry on as normal," Newt said looking at her.

"She's the reason us three ended up as orphans…"

"Why?"

"I was just getting over it and then she showed up and now all the feelings have resurfaced and old wounds have opened up again." Newt just pulled Tina close and held her tight.

"How do you feel about Flora coming back?" Jacob asked Queenie.

"I'm not sure. I do forgive her but it's always been me and Teenie and I'm not about to back down on that," Queenie said, "it's hard to know what is the right thing to do. I mean she is our sister but, if Tina can't forgive her, then I can't say that I do out loud." Jacob turned and looked at her,

"Because it's always been you and Tina? You want to remain loyal to Tina and protect the bond you have?" Queenie nodded,

"Flora hasn't been in my life since I was 11 so I don't feel like I own her anything. I owe Tina everything. If it wasn't for her then we wouldn't be together now…"

Flora had appeared from her room and grabbed her coat.

"Where are you going?" Queenie asked as she stood up.

"Out. I'm not stopping here," Flora said, "I'm not wanted anywhere," she added heading to the door.

"You can't go out. Remember what Madam Picquery said," Queenie reminded her.

"I'm an auror. I think I can take care of myself," Flora said before heading out of the door and disappearing.

"What are you going to do?" Jacob asked.

"Nothing. Tina would go crazy again and Madam Picquery will find out anyway and deal with Flora," Queenie answered, "now let's go and join them in the case." Jacob smiled and nodded before Queenie went and made some cocoa and the two headed down into the case, Queenie having put a spell on the cups so the cocoa wouldn't spill everywhere.

Newt looked up as he heard the shed door open and saw Queenie and Jacob walking towards him and smiled.

"Cocoa?" she asked before passing a cup to her sister.

"Thanks Queenie," Tina said, accepting the cup, "we were going to come back up soon anyway."

"It's ok," Queenie said, "I wanted to come and see the creatures anyway."

"Where's Flora?" Newt asked.

"In her room," Queenie said and Jacob remained slient, remembering what Queenie had told him.

Tina could tell that Queenie wasn't telling her something but she decided not to ask as she didn't really want to know the answer. She just smiled and wrapped her free arm around Queenie's waist.

"We are going to have to tell Madam Picquery about Jacob but I get the feeling she already knows but is waiting for us to say something." Queenie looked at Tina,

"But what if she says he has to be obliviated again?"

"I don't think she will as Jacob could have said something by now but he hasn't. So we might be ok this time," Tina answered.

"I wouldn't do anything to compromise your safety," Jacob said, "you are all my friends and I will do whatever it takes to prove myself to the President." Queenie smiled and nodded before the four of them sat in silence and listened to the sound of the creatures, Queenie wondering why Flora was disobeying orders.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey all! Update time has arrived and my hours have started picking up at work so will try and keep on track with everything! Wish me luck!**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Flora-Part 7:**

The next morning arrived and Tina was furious as always. Flora wasn't awake and, when she'd gone to see why the teenager wasn't up, she'd discovered Queenie's lie and that Flora had left the apartment before Queenie and Jacob had entered the case.

"You do realise Madam Picquery is going to hex me," Tina said as she looked around at Queenie, Newt and Jacob.

"Is it possible she's already at MACUSA?" Newt asked, "working away already."

"Maybe but she's not meant to leave the apartment on her own," Queenie said as she sat down.

Newt watched Tina and could clearly see the frustration on the oldest Goldstein's face.

"I know this is hard and clearly complicated…"

"Understatement of the year," Tina mumbled interrupting him.

"But she is your sister, " Newt continued.

"No she's not," Tina said, "I need to get to MACUSA and hope that the President hasn't discovered Flora has disappeared."

Flora was already at her desk and had arrived before the sun was barely in the sky. She had waved her wand and had changed her clothes at some point between leaving the apartment and arriving at MACUSA to find out the latest on Grindlewald and catch up on what had been going on since she'd left the previous day. She sighed as she looked around before looking at the New York Ghost that had already arrived on her desk.

"Flora?" a voice asked from nowhere making the young auror jump in her seat.

"Miss Picquery," Flora replied before getting out of her seat and standing up straight, "good morning."

"What are you doing here already?" Lucianna asked.

"Getting a head start on the day's jobs and preparing which two questions I need to ask Grindlewald," Flora told her, "well there are still a lot of questions that need answering and I need to figure out which are the next two important ones."

"You also need to rest and start obeying the rules," Lucianna said, "yes Seraphina knows about you leaving the apartment late last night and she's not happy at all." Flora sighed,

"I just had to get out and get some air. None of them want me there anyway. That's the truth Lucianna. Now if you'll excuse me I have some work that requires my attention," she finished before sitting down again and looking at some papers on her desk. Lucianna sighed and watched before leaving the auror office and heading straight to her sister's.

Newt was walking to MACUSA with Tina.

"Oh the President knows about Jacob," he said suddenly remembering causing Tina to stop walking and look at him.

"And you're only just telling me this?" she asked, "when did she tell you this?"

"The day Flora arrived. I forgot to tell you with everything going on. It just slipped my mind," Newt said shrugging his shoulders and looking down at his boots, "she said she's not going to act on it but if the Statute of Secrecy is broken she'll come after us all." Tina sighed before carrying on walking towards MACUSA with Newt racing to catch her up.

"Come in!" Seraphina Picquery called as she heard a knock on her door. She didn't look up as she heard the door open and close, "care to explain yourself Miss Goldstein?" she asked before looking up and seeing her younger sister stood there, "sorry about that Lucianna I thought you were…"

"She's already behind her desk working," Lucianna said, "yes she was at the apartment most of the evening and then left and ended up here at some point. She says they don't want her there."

"They may not want her there but it's the safest place for her. Mr. Scamander is working on a way to bring them back together. That's the reason I allowed him to stay in America," Seraphina explained, "if he can get through t the oldest Goldstein then he'll be able to get through to our Flora."

Back in the auror office and Flora was so engrossed in her work she hadn't heard Tina and Newt arrive.

"When did you arrive?" Tina asked, but Flora didn't hear as she was still engrossed in her notes. Tina sighed and went over to Flora's desk and slam,ed her hand down onto it hard. It had the desired effect as Flora jumped in her seat and looked up at Tina.

"Oh hi," Flora said, "can I help you?"

"What do you think you're playing at? Leaving the apartment when you know you're not meant to? Disobeying the President's orders."

Silence filled the office before Flora broke the silence,

"You're not my mother so stop acting like you care," she said.

"Excuse me? I don't care if I'm your mother or not. I should be hauling your butt to the President's office…"

"That won't be required Goldstein number 1," came the voice of Seraphina Picquery causing Flora, Tina and Newt's heads to whip around towards the door where the President and her sister had just entered.

"Madam President I was about to bring Flora to you," Tina said quickly.

"Well never mind Goldstein. I decided to come and find you both," the President said, "yes I know all about Flora leaving the apartment and I also know where she went." Flora's eyes widened,

"You've been following me?" she asked, stunned.

"I've got a watch on all of you,' the President said before Flora just looked at her before grabbing her notebook and heading out of the office.

"Can you even do that?" Newt asked.

"I can when two of my best aurors are threatening to hex each other," was the reply, "I also assume Goldstein that Mr. Scamander has informed you that I know about the no-maj. I am also assuming that Flora doesn't know anything about the events when the creatures escaped." Tina sighed,

"No Madame President. I avoid talking to her unless it's necessary and it's nothing to do with her. She wasn't present when those events took place."

"The screen of light that prevented Grindlewald escaping was created by Flora. Yes she was there that night, disguised naturally but she was there and he would have escaped there and then if she hadn't forced a change of direction from him. She deserves to know the truth." Tina quickly regained her composure after learning that Flora had been present at Grindlewald's capture,

"I must get on," was all she said before going over to her desk and looking through some paperwork.

Meanwhile Flora was heading towards the heart of MACUSA and another interview with Grindlewal. She had informed the team in charge of detaining the dark wizard that she was on her way and had received a message saying the wizard was ready to talk to her again. So she had headed to the elevator and was heading down to the high security detention area wondering why he only wanted to talk to her. What made her so special to him?


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys! Cannot believe I forgot about our little firecracker but here it. Better late than never.**_

 _ **Enjoy,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Flora-Part 8:**

Flora had been hours and even the President didn't know where she had gone until one of the Grindlewald detention team arrived upstairs and let slip that Flora was alone with the dark wizard and that was how Seraphina Picquery had learnt Flora's whereabouts and she was not happy.

"Who's idea was it to let her go down there alone?!" she had shouted before Lucianna rested a hand gently on her sister's arm.

"She must have gone down there after learning about you having someone trailing her," Lucianna said, "she did disappear rather quick." Seraphina sighed before going and looking at the work on Flora's desk.

Tina had walked back into the auror office and saw the President stood there.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"No Goldstein you can't," Seraphina replied, "but I do know where your sister has gone."

"Who? Queenie? So do I," Tina replied, "she's still behind her desk."

"No your other one." Tina just sighed,

"She is not my sister. She hasn't been since Ma and Pa died. So don't ever call her that again." Seraphina sighed,

"She is still your sister whether you like it or not and you'd do well to remember that."

"Why have you got people watching us?" Tina asked.

"Because of your sister and the no-maj and then Flora arrived and it's turned into a full time arrangement," Lucianna answered, "and with the Statute of Secrecy on the line that won't change anytime soon."

"Why make her stay with us? She's more yours than a Goldstein."

Before either of the sisters could answer the door opened and Flora walked in with an arm full of notes. She stopped when she saw Tina and the Picquery sisters looking at her clearly in the middle of something.

"Sorry," she said going to walk out of the office.

"My office please Flora," Lucianna said and Flora just nodded and carried on walking out, not even looking at the three witches as she left.

Tina waited until Flora's footsteps had died down before tunring and glaring at the President.

"She should be with you! Not myself and Queenie! And as for having someone tailing us all, that's just wrong. As if we'd risk exposure."

"Remember that you exposed yourself and no-majs had to be obliviated," Seraphina said, "and you still have the bracelet on."

"Which is ridiculous!" Tina spat as she tried to remain calm, the last thing she needed was another demotion when she'd only just regained auror status. She clenched her fists and looked at the President again.

"I will do whatever is deemed necessary for MACUSA's security. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go and have a talk with the other firecracker," the President finished before walking out of the department, her coat swishing behind her.

Flora was stood looking out of Lucianna's office window thinking about her latest conversation with Grindlewald when she heard footsteps approaching. She just carried on looking out of the window and thinking , watching New Yorkers walk by unaware of the building's double use. She didn't turn around when the footsteps stopped.

"Goldstein," Madame Picquery said and Flora didn't move, "Flora!" she said and finally Flora turned around to face her.

"Yes Madam President?" Flora asked.

"What were you thinking? Going down there alone! He's the most dangerous dark wizard ever and you went down there alone!"

"He's not going to hurt me! I just know that he won't," Flora said, trying to remain calm, "he's different around me."

"How do you know?" Seraphina asked.

"I just do ok? I just do."

The President just sighed and thought.

"Stop trying to prove yourself to them. They're your sisters and they'll come around eventually. I know them both better than I think they do."

"No they won't. Well Queenie is clearly torn between me and Tina, but appears to be siding with Tina which is not a surprise really," Flora sighed, "I'm just going to be the best auror I can be despite the fact that people seem to loathe me. I don't want to stay at the apartment anymore. Can't I cut out one problem and come and stay with you?"

"Absolutely not," Seraphina said, "call it a lesson in tough love and you have to stay there." You wouldn't understand why and even your sisters don't even know why."

"For the last they're not my sisters!" Flora said, the anger beginning to rise inside her, "they're just some people I'm forced to live with!" The papers that laid on Lucianna's desk were beginning to rise and blow around.

"Calm down Flora," Seraphina said quickly, "you seriously need to calm down." She took a brave step and moved closer to Flora, unsure what the young witch would do as she already knew Flora's magic was just as powerful, or even more than her's. "Flora come on, calm down please. I know the situation isn't ideal but it will work out in the end."

Flora wasn't even trying to calm down. She was just so wound up with the situation she was in. The sheets of paper were whirling around Flora in a paper tornado and Seraphina was trying to calm Flora down still but unable to break the paper tornado.

"Flora stop!" came a voice and Lucianna rushed into the room and stopped as she saw what was going on. She pushed her older sister back out of the way and approached Flora, "Flora calm down," she said softly, "look at me…" she said reaching an arm through the swirls of paper and resting a cautious hand on Flora's arm and the young witch finally looked at someone.

There was a tense few minutes as Flora didn't seem to calm down but she didn't appear to be getting angrier. Eventually the papers fell to the floor and Flora fully became aware of Lucianna and focussed on her. She rubbed her head and went to walk out of the office but Lucianna grabbed her and held her close. The young witch didn't respond or anything. She was barely thinking straight.

She suddenly pulled away and walked out of the office and headed into the toilets before collapsing in a heap on the floor. She felt trapped and like she was suffocating. The only reason she was an auror was because it had been her mother's dying wish and she felt like she had to honour that. She felt the tears begin to fall, despite the fact that she was trying to prevent them from falling. Yes Flora was doing what her mother wanted her to do but she was trapped, alone and confused and only one person seemed to understand and it was the one person that was supposed to be the enemy.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey all! Another round of updates before I head down south for the weekend because I'm off to Wembley on Sunday and am not sure about internet so updating now before I head down south. Thank you so much for the support, reviews and views, they mean a lot to me and keep me motivated to carry on writing.**_

 ** _Lots of love,_**

 ** _LM xxxxxxx_**

* * *

 **Flora-Part 9:**

The days began to pass and Flora was just burying herself in paperwork or out on the streets following up leads or, and possibly the most concerning of all, down conducting one to one interviews with Grindelwald.

"Surely you have all the information you require," the dark wizard said to Flora.

"Yes you have answered all the questions I was given but I have some questions of my own," Flora said.

"Do you now Miss Goldstein?" Grindelwald asked.

"It's Flora," she replied, "call me Flora." He smirked before looking at her,

"Suits you Miss Flora," he said, "now do you want to tell me what is going on and why your brain is in overdrive and why you escaped down here?" Flora's eyes widened as she looked at him,

"How..?"

"Your Occlumency is slacking today," Grindelwald said, "yes I know you've been using it against me and I'm impressed for such a young witch but something has changed and it's affecting your ability to block me out."

"Well if you can read my mind then you already know the answer to that," Flora said, "so why do you need me to tell you?"

"Because I love hearing your voice," he said honestly and looked at her leaving the witch unsure just what to tell him, adding to her already mixed up thoughts. "They blame you for your parents' deaths don't they?" he asked, finding something clear in her thoughts.

"I never asked for them to care for me," she sighed, "they should have just taken me to the hospital and let me get better there."

Grindelwald just listened and began to read her mind again,

"You didn't know they were going to get sick and die. Don't ever think that," he said.

"Stop reading my mind please," she almost pleaded as she desperately tried to close her mind off to him, "why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because there's something about you that I can't ignore. That's the truth. Look into my eyes if you don't believe me."

Flora didn't need to look into his eyes but she soon found herself looking into them once more and could see that he was telling the truth."

"You are," she whispered, "but I don't think I am."

"You're trying to prove yourself to people that you can do things they don't think you are capable of," he said, "you want to step out on your own but there is so much pressure on your shoulders; emotions and pressures that you should not have." Flora looked up at Grindelwald,

"What are you trying to say?" she asked, "that you understand me? Nobody does! My own sisters hate me! They wish I'd died, they don't tell me but I'm not stupid. Tina forgets I can read her mind and Queenie tries to block me out but I'm better than her now," she finished before rising from her chair and pacing the room. Grindelwald watched her for a few moments before getting up himself and standing so she walked into him as she paced the room.

"You need to stop. All you're going to do is drive yourself into the ground," he said, "sit down now," he added. Flora sighed and sat down and silently and with holding her wand she summoned the other chair so it was next to her and the dark wizard sat down in it.

Silence fell and the two sat there in silence, Flora's mind was a blur as everything was spinning around in her head. Grindelwald looked at her before moving so he could rest a hand on her arm. She gasped at the contact and looked at him,

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Trying to calm you down," he said, "before you have to go."

"I don't want to," she said softly.

"You have to," he said moving his finger over her hand, "they'll stop you coming down here."

"I have to see you," she said.

"Then go and come and see me tomorrow when you can," he said. Flora nodded before reluctantly leaving and and heading back upstairs.

Flora headed straight to the auror office as she had a patrol to complete. She opened the door and saw Graves was sat there. He was back at wok but desk bound until he was recovered enough to resume his post. Lucianna was currently heading up the aurors. He looked up as he heard footsteps.

"Flora," he said, "where have you been?"

"Down with Grindelwald trying to see if I can understand why he chose to go after you specifically," Flora replied grabbing her coat, "I have a connection with him. Now I need to be heading off," she said before heading out and putting her coat on.

Queenie was heading upstairs when she walked straight into Flora.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Don't let Tina catch you talking to me," Flora said, "she'll try and hex you."

"Don't be like that. She's still hurting…"

"And I'm not?" Flora asked, "have either of you bothered to ask how I feel? No. All you've both done since I got back is made my life hell since I got back." Queenie sighed,

"You're right but I can't go against Tina. You went and me and her got used to it just being the two of us. As far as she's concerned you're no longer part of the family," she said.

"Fine. I get the message," Flora said harshly before walking out. She hadn't meant to sound so harsh on her older sister but she was fed up of being treated the way she was.

Queenie was stood there before she spotted Lucianna and hurried up the stairs.

"Miss Goldstein!" Lucianna called before catching up with Queenie, "what did you say to Flora?"

"Nothing…I might have just said that Tina doesn't see her as part of the family anymore and that I couldn't go against Tina."

"No wonder she's just headed out on patrol like she's holding back tears," Lucianna said, "you and Tina need to stop this now. She's already so hurt and upset and just wants to be friends with her sisters. Now sort it out or the President and I will have to get involved," she finished before heading up the stairs and o a desk.

"Don't you think it's time to end whatever is going on between you a and Queenie and Flora?" Newt asked as he was out on a patrol within a after the President had given permission for him to go out with her. Tina stopped and looked at Newt,

"Flora brought the dragon pox into the house, Ma and Pa caught it as they cared for her. She recovered and they didn't. She is a constant reminder that they're not here and she is. She is the reason we have no parents. The Picquery sisters took her as Lucianna lived near Ilvermorny while Queenie and I struggled. Now can we please stop talking about Flora and carry on?" she asked. Newt just nodded before following Tina as they carried on with their patrol.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Happy Easter to all that celebrate it and Happy Weekend to those that don't. Unfortunatly I have to work over the bank holiday weekend so I'm updating today so I can make sure I update. Thanks for all the reviews, likes and follows for all my stories. They mean a lot to me.**_

 ** _Lots of love,_**

 ** _LM xxxx_**

* * *

 **Flora-Part 10:**

They'd barely walked 10 steps when they heard a loud bang and hurried towards the direction of the noise. They were able to blend in and were surprised when they saw Flora emerging with someone that had clearly been trying to resist arrest. The youngest Goldstein nodded at Newt before heading off with the offender. She flashed a fake New York Police badge to an officer as she passed him. Tina just watched before she carried on walking.

"You know she can probably read your mind," he said.

"Good," Tina said and Newt realised that he was going to have to start working on Tina before the President realised he hadn't made a start on his side of the bargain.

Flora had arrived at MACUSA with the offender and was heading to the auror office to be processed. Flora knew the girl would be let off with a warning but she still had to be processed like everyone else. She was walking up the stairs when she spotted a heated discussion taking place between the Picquery sisters. She ignored them as she reached the top of the stars and led the offender away to be processed.

"Why were you selling illegal potions? Do you know the damage they can cause?" Flora asked.

"The man said they were perfectly legal and safe," the young woman said, "I had no idea that they weren't."

"Who was the man?" Flora asked. She knew the answer, of course, as she'd read the young woman's mind, "unfortunately you are the one I caught selling them which means you are the one in trouble," she said. She did feel bad though, the woman couldn't have been much older than her.

"Please no! My parents will be so disappointed in me."

"What's your name?" Flora asked.

"Nicole," the woman replied, "Nicole Davis." Flora went to the the cabinet of offenders and looked for a file but there wasn't one.

"Is this your first offence Nicole?" Flora questioned and Nicole nodded, "then it'll be a warning for you and we will catch the man responsible so he cannot do this again. But let me make this clear if I catch you doing anything like this for yourself or for other people you won't get away so lightly next time. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Nicole said and Flora began to fill out the paperwork.

Eventually Flora completed the paperwork and she looked at Nicole,

"Now remember what I told you," she said, "any reports of trouble from you and you won't get away with it so lightly next time." Nicole nodded,

"Thank you Miss," she said.

"And if you need anything then send me a message. My name is Auror Flora Goldstein and I'll get back to you as soon as I can." She called someone to come and escort Nicole from the building before heading into the corridor to go back out on patrol when she heard heard raised voices and quickly found a place to hide as she realised it was the voices of the President and Lucianna.

"She's not happy there though!" Lucianna said, "why can't she come and stay with us?"

"Because Mr. Scamander is working on a way to bring the sisters back together. I'm not going to lose two of my best aurors over something that happened years ago," Seraphina said, "no way."

"There's something else isn't there?" the younger sister asked. Seraphina sighed,

"When their parents died an old, kind, powerful kind of magic appeared, one that I've only ever heard of happening once before. The three cannot be harmed as long as they are living in the apartment together. Only the President of MACUSA over the years since it happened knows that." Lucianna's eyes had widened as she listened,

"They don't know…?" Seraphina shook her head,

"Their parents sacrificed their lives to save Flora. That's what triggered the magic to appear. It's sort of like a protection spell, a powerful one. We've all been sworn to secrecy and to keep an eye on them. As long as they live together they are protected," she finished before carrying on to her office, Lucianna quickly following behind her. Flora was rooted to the spot in her hiding place stunned at what she'd heard.

Newt and Tina had found a café and were now sat in a corner having some lunch.

"Can I ask you something and please don't go off on one at me," he said. Tina noticed he was nervous and looked up at him,

"I might regret this but go ahead."

"How old were you when your parents died?" he asked before waiting for Tina to shout at him.

"I was just 10, Queenie 6 and she'd just turned 3," Tina said, "I don't even remember how or why Flora caught it. I think one of our cousins had it and Flora caught it from them."

Newt could tell that she was trying to fight the emotions so he held her hand and looked at her and Tina looked at him and carried on,

"Flora got extremely sick a couple of day after she visited our aunt and uncle's place, Ma followed a few days later. Pa got sick a few days after Ma and they went out and took Flora with them and then came back. Flora began to get better a few days later…Ma died shortly after and Pa died a few hours after mum. Flora was still getting better and Queenie took care of her and told her that our parents had died when she was fully recovered. I couldn't bare to look at her."

"So what happened when you started Ilvermony?" he asked.

"They stayed with a couple that lived locally and I stayed there durning the short holidays but Hanukkah and the summer we'd go back to New York," Tina replied, "when Queenie started the couple moved away and Lucianna took Flora in. I had no idea why until recently and then Queenie and I washed our hands of Flora. We weren't going to be responsible for her no more."

"Didn't you ever think about her?"

"She was a Thunderbird! I saw her everyday! I'd often escape to the Pukwudge common room to avoid her."

Silence fell between the two and Newt held her hand still as he watched her. Clearly it was upsetting her, even after all this time.

"I understand what you're going through but have you ever stopped to think how she is feeling?" Newt asked.

"Why should I care?"

"Because she also lost her parents and probably blames herself for it. You're suffering, still grieving, but she is too."

Tina sighed,

"I just can't forgive her for Queenie losing her parents. I'm not bothered about it anymore but Queenie did not deserve to lose her parents. I had to grow up fast. Looking after a 6-year-old and a 3-year-old wasn't easy. We had family that dropped in to help but gradually we all went to Ilvermorny they stopped worrying and left us alone." Newt nodded as he listened,

"OK now I understand things better but just think about what I have said." Tina nodded before going and paying for the meal and the two heads back out on patrol, Tina's words spinning around in Newt's mind. How could he help them now?


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey all and it's May 1st and I'm updating. This looks promising doesn't it? I head down south for a few days at the weekend and am due to travel back north around the time that I will next update so we'll see how it goes. Once again the reviews and views have me speechless. It's times like that when I get reminded about why I choose to write. Thank you all so much. Special mention to Daughter of Ares 74 77 for taking the time to review.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Flora-Part 11:**

Tina was running late with Newt and and Jacob was running late leaving Queenie and Flora alone in the apartment. It was a few days after Flora had heard the conversation between the President and her sister and she hadn't told Tina or Queenie about what she had heard. She wasn't really talking to either of them anyway.

She was deep in thought when she felt someone in her thoughts.

"Queenie get out of my head!" she thought, knowing it only be her older sister in her head.

"Sorry I don't mean to read your thoughts. People are always easiest to read when they're hurting," Queenie said in her mind. They weren't even bothering to open their mouths as they were in each other's heads.

"Why are you even bothering to talk to me?"

"Because you're hurting and your thoughts are so strong and messed up."

"Well maybe you should be looking at Tina as she's part of the reason everything is so messed up!" Queenie was on her feet but still inside Flora's head,

"Don't you dare say that! She did everything she could for you!"

"Yeah until she decided to wash her hands of me!"

"That was a joint call by both of us!"

Flora just glared at Queenie; their mouths hadn't moved the whole time they had been arguing. The two just stared at each other before the door opened and Tina walked in with both Newt and Jacob. She stopped walking when she realised what was happening.

"Mercy Lewis! Stop it you two!" she said.

"Don't worry. We have," Flora said before crossing the room and heading towards the door. Tina grabbed Flora's arm and pulled her away from the door,

"You're not going anywhere," she said. The youngest sister just sighed and headed to her room and, to everyone's surprise, she closed the door instead of slamming it.

Newt walked around before Queenie hurried off to make some hot cocoa for everyone. He was wondering what had been said between the two younger sisters. They couldn't hear anything as they had walked in but could tell by the looks on the girls' face that it had been a heated one. Queenie was also reluctant to talk about what the sisters had been arguing about. Clearly she wanted to keep the discussion private from her older sister but he didn't understand the reason why.

Once the cocoa was made Newt grabbed the mug that was meant for him and headed in the direction of Flora's room. He ignored the death stare that he knew Tina was giving him and knocked on the door. He waited a few moments before pushing the door open and walking in to find Flora lost in her thoughts. He could tell from the look on her face that her thoughts were troubled and he rested his hand gently on her arm, causing the witch to jump.

She looked up and then sat up and accepted the mug from his outstretched hand.

"Who are you?" she asked, "Can someone please just give me an answer?"

"I will. My name is Newt Scamander and I'm a British Magizoologist that was on my way to Arizona to release Frank the Thunderbird back into his home when I got a little delayed by some of my creatures that escaped from my case. It caused a whole lot of trouble and Jacob got caught up in it, he's a no-maj, and a boy called Credence was killed, you know that part, because he was an Obsurial." He waited to see if Flora said anything and, when she didn't, he continued for her,

"Tina and I were sentenced to death by your friend Grindlewald…"

"He's not my friend…" Flora said quickly, "he's the one that should be dead." Newt looked at her,

"You sure about that?"

"Ignore what Queenie says. She doesn't know half of what is going on in my head," Flora told him, "so Grindlewald was captured by your Swooping Evil, Credence died and Jacob?"

"Was Obliviated by the Swooping Evil venom but has somehow regained his memories and is now part of the four."

"Thank you for telling me. You'd better go before Tina and Queenie start accusing me of stuff." Newt just watched her before he headed out of her room and closed the door.

Tina glared at Newt as he sat back down,

"Cosy little chat?" she asked.

"No actually. I gave her the answer to the question she's wanted answering," Newt replied, "and she says Grindlewald is not her friend and Queenie doesn't know half of what's going on in her head." Queenie scoffed,

"Well that's a lie. She keeps thinking about their last interview and she's taking a very risky approach to finding things out from him," she said, "it really is risky."

Newt looked up and saw Tina looking at him before he looked away biting his lip and looking uncomfortable.

"Jacob honey, let's head into the bedroom and give these two some space," queenie said suddenly before pulling Jacob towards and into the sisters' bedroom and sliding the door closed.

"What was that all about?" Jacob asked.

"Those two tripping around each other and wanting to kiss each other," Queenie replied airily as she sat on her bed and rested a hand on Jacob's cheek.

Tina looked at Newt,

"Well come on. We're alone now. Come over kiss me." Newt looked at her awkwardly before walking over to Tina.

"I want to but it has been a while…" he said before Tina kissed him softly. The kiss was awkward at first but then they began to remember how each other's lips felt and Newt stumbled around as he wrapped his arms around Tina's waist and held her close as they kissed. Tina giggled softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm glad the President let you stay," she said.

"So am I," Newt said before just holding Tina close.

Flora had been listening to the thoughts of everyone and she felt extremely alone and uncomfortable as she sat on her bed. She was wishing she hadn't been able to read thoughts as she really felt the odd one out. She had nobody to love or to give her love, nobody to partner up with. She knew she really was alone but also stuck where she was because of the protection spell. She laid down after finishing the cocoa and closed her eyes and began to slowly fall asleep.

She suddenly sat up when she felt someone in her thoughts that was fairly new inside her head.

"It's ok," she heard inside her head, "I'm here now. Somehow." Flora gasped as she realised it was Grindlewald.

"How…?" she thought inside her head.

"When you have a connection with someone you can read their thoughts no matter how far away they are," he replied to her thoughts, "lay down now and get some sleep."

"OK," Flora thought before laying down and closing her eyes, eventually breaking the connection as she fell asleep. Meanwhile Grindlewald sat in his cell smirking, knowing that he was getting Flora on his side… and fast…


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey all! I'm home alone down south so I thought I'd get these updates up before I head back home and to the north tonight. Sorry I took so long to reply to the reviews, life got busy right before I headed down so I wasn't able to reply. I was at a sleepover with a friend when I finally managed to reply. Better late than never though right? I head back to work on Thursday so will try and get some more chapters done on the 3-4 hour car journey home tonight. Big thank you to SongHyeRii for the review for our fircracker Flora.**_

 _ **Much Love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Flora-Part 12:**

The days began to pass and the tension had only increased between Tina and Flora and Queenie was caught in the middle. Newt had decided that he was going to try and get Tina into the case and get through to her using the creatures and if that worked he'd get Flora alone in the apartment and then take her down to the case and see if he could start to break her down.

"Don't you hate being caught in the middle?" Jacob asked Queenie as they we at the bakery one afternoon.

"I forgave Flora ages ago. She was only three but Teenie just won't. I hate being caught in the middle but if I wasn't then they'd have killed each other by now," Queenie said, "they're my sisters and I love them."

"But you wish Tina would forgive Flora?" The blonde sighed,

"Yes but I don't think that'll happen somehow. I had no idea she hated Flora this much still." Jacob watched Queenie before pulling her close and kissing her softly causing the witch to relax at his touch.

Flora was barely at the apartment anymore. She was either out on a case, following a lead, doing paperwork or finding out things from Grindlewald. She was only arriving back very late when everyone was in bed and heading out before anyone was awake. Queenie had started leaving an enchanted hot meal in Flora's room so she'd be able to eat something. The two of them had agreed not to tell anyone about it. Flora was beginning to feel run down but she wasn't going to let it show. What she didn't know was that Queenie had spoken to Presdient Picquery and she was fully aware of the situation. Lucianna had naturally found out and was beginning to get extremely concerned for her unofficial daughter, although she wasn't willing to say it aloud.

Sure enough when the sisters arrived at work they found Flora already engrossed in paperwork with a steaming cup of coffee on her desk. Seraphina sighed,

"Why is she doing this to herself?"

"She's always been like this remember?" Lucianna said, "remember her upper years at Ilvermorny? I think she's avoiding the situation with Porpentina."

"That or there's something she's not telling us," Seraphina replied.

"I can't even get inside her head." Seraphina's eyes widened,

"OK there seriously is something going on if you can't get inside her head. All we can do is keep an eye on her and hope she gets into some sort of normal routine or she opens up to us."

"Nice to know I'm being talked about," Flora said causing the sisters to jump when they heard the voice and turned to look at the young witch.

"How much did you hear?" Lucianna asked.

"A lot," Flora replied, "don't worry about me. I'm fine. Oh yeah you may want to watch how hard you're thinking," she said before sipping her coffee as she watched the sisters. They looked at her.

"We just care about you Flora," Seraphina said.

"Me or the department?" Flora asked.

"Both," the President replied before they all heard approaching footsteps. Seraphina and Lucianna turned to see who was coming.

Tina walked in a few moments later with Newt following.

"Good morning Madam President, Miss Picquery," Tina said, ignoring Flora at the same time. Seraphina replied,

"Good morning Miss Goldstein, Mr. Scamander. Aren't you forgetting someone?"

"No I don't think so but Newt would like a word with you about an idea he's had," Tina replied.

"We'll bring him along to my office in around 20," Seraphina said before walking out with her sister.

Newt looked at Tina and then at Flora and could see the younger witch was trying to act like she wasn't bothered about it but Newt could tell she was. She still loved her sisters despite the way they, well Tina, treated her and just couldn't understand why. He knew very deep down Tina still loved Flora but the live was linked to grief and anger. He walked over and sat at Tina's desk and watched as Fkora was working up the courage to say something.

"Morning Tina," Flora finally said as she placed her quill on her desk, "you OK?"

"Would be better if you weren't around," Tina replied, "but I guess that's not going to happen anytime soon."

"Look I get the fact you hate me for what happened, I hate myself that they're not here because of me," Flora said, "I never asked them to nurse me. They'd have done the same if it was you or Queenie and you know it deep down. You can't hold this against me forever." She paused to see if Tina would say anything; she hoped that she would.

"I have nothing to say," Tina replied, "Newt and I are heading to the President's office and so you'd better not be here when I get back," she added before walking off with Newt, leaving Flora alone

She didn't stay alone for long as a paper mouse appeared on her desk, she opened it and read it before grabbing her Grindlewald notebook and headed towards the elevators.

"Goldstein 3," the elf said.

"Hey Red. Secure area please," Flora replied and soon they were speeding down to the heart of MACUSA. Once they arrived she thanked Red and then headed off for security checks and was soon with Grindlewald again.

"Ah come in Mr. Scamander," Madam Picquery said as she saw Newt outside her office with Tina, "thank you Miss Goldstein." Tina headed off, no doubt to speak to Queenie. "What can I do to help you?" she asked the Magizoologist.

"Well it was an idea I had but now I'm actually here I don't think it's a good idea," Newt replied, feeling foolish.

"I'll be the judge of that. What is your idea?"

"Well I was thinking seeing as I'm going to be her a while if there was any way that I'd be able to st up a magical creatures team here at MACUSA and train them on how to handle and care for them," Newt explained, "Tina said you don't have anything like that over here. I just thought with everything that has happened, especially with Credence it could be an idea to consider."

The President clearly in thought,

"And you'd be willing to run the team until they knew what they were doing?"

"Yes Madam President."

"Have you thought of a plan to deal with the Goldstein situation?"

"Yes and I'm going to put it into action as soon as I can."

"The I will have a word with the Ministry of Magic and sort something out. You may go."

"Thank you Madam President," Newt replied before rising from his chair and exiting the office. Now all he needed to do was start to sort out Tina and Flora and Newt knew that would be easier said than done.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey all! Well we're in June already and where is the year going? Anyway big thank you to everyone reading this story. It means so much to me. Thanks for all the support. Hope you're enjoying where this is going.**_

 _ **Enjoy,**_

 _ **LM xxxx**_

* * *

 **Flora-Part 13:**

The president had stuck to her promise had had begun to select people for a Creatures department. Tina would be the connection with the auror department, which had pleased Tina greatly, until Lucianna had added Flora to the list after Graves had recommended her. The hope was that this would help Tina and Flora solve their differences.

Flora, herself, was still unaware as nobody had been able to catch her to tell her about it all. She knew about the creatures department that was being set up but she didn't know that she and Tina would be the auror department liaison. Newt had decided that he'd try and catch her at the apartment as he roughly knew everyone's schedule so he knew there would be about 20 minutes when Flora would pop back to the apartment so he apparated there to wait for her.

Sure enough Flora soon apparated into the living room over by the fire. She turned around and froze as she saw Newt stood there.

"Mercy Lewis! I thought I was alone," she said.

"No sorry. I came back for something and I needed to talk to you about something without Tina around," Newt said before sitting down. Flora sighed and went and sat down too,

"Well spit it out then," she said with her arms crossed.

"Well the President has given the go ahead and a magical creatures department is being set up and is to liaise with the auror department and you in particular," Newt said, "and Tina."

"What?! No way! As if having to live with her isn't bad enough. What was the President thinking?" she asked before getting to her feet and disapparating quickly away.

Seraphina was in a meeting when the door suddenly burst open.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Flora asked as she stopped in front of the President's desk.

"Sorry about this Mr. Gold," the President said, "this is our Flora, Flora Goldstein."

"Youngest auror in history if I'm not mistaken," Mr. Gold sat as he got to his feet and extended his hand, Robert Gold from the International Confederation of Wizards." Flora shook his hand,

"Flora Goldstein, auror and head Grindlewald interrogator." Robert's eyes widened,

"How old?"

"17 sir," Flora replied.

"And you're the one that's stopped the major security breach here at MACUSA? The only one that's managed to get information out of the wizard?"

"That is correct sir," Flora confirmed.

"Well you've certainly landed a smart and gifted witch there Seraphina," Robert said.

The President, herself, had been watching Flora before turning to the wizard,

"Flora's shown magical abilities beyond her years for a number of years now," she said, "Flora go and wait in my sister's office and I will come and see you there as soon as I finish with Mr. Gold here."

"Yes Madam President. Goodbye Mr. Gold," Flora said before exiting the room.

"She's quite fiery isn't she?" Robert said.

"She's like a niece to me. My sister was already caring for her when Queenie joined Porpentina at Ilvermorny and completely took over once she realised the two had tossed the 8-year-old Flora aside after they'd blamed her for their parents' deaths," Seraphina explained, "although I think Queenie has forgiven Flora."

"Porpentina Goldstein? As in the witch that exposed herself?"

"Yes the very one," Seraphina said, "yes I do have my work cut out with them two in the auror department.

Lucianna looked up when she heard Flora walking in,

"Sit down and with for Seraphina," she said, "yes she told me you were on the way." Flora just sighed and sat down in a chair. She'd rather have been down with Grindlewald but she sure as hell wasn't going let Lucianna read her thoughts as she'd gather what was going on. She was also struggling to keep her feelings in check. She was confused about her feelings for the dark wizard. The worst part was she knew she shouldn't be feeling the way she was about him but she was also scared that someone would find out.

Eventually the other Picquery sister arrived and Lucianna instantly got up so her older sister could take her chair. Seraphina sat down and waved her wand and a chair appeared out of nowhere for Lucianna to sit down which she did.

"I'm guessing Porpentina told you about it then," Seraphina said.

"Well Newt did. Tina and I aren't talking remember?" Flora replied, "I mean Queenie is talking to me when Tina's not around, same with Newt."

"Well that's progress inded then," Seraphina said, "she'll come round in the end."

"Why even get us working together when we aren't even speaking to each other?"

"Because you both need to get over what's happened, well she does," Seraphina said before Flora hada chance to say something. Flora sighed,

"She won't get over it. She would have done already if she was going to. Just forget it. I know why I have to stay there. I heard the two of you the other day." The sisters looked at each other,

"When?" Lucianna asked.

"After I'd brought that girl in. I heard the two of you coming and hid so I heard it all. Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because we didn't want you knowing," Lucianna said.

"You're meant to be family! Not lie to my face! I can't trust anyone can I?" Flora asked before rising from her chair and walking out.

"You know where she's going don't you?" Lucianna asked.

"Yes and she's still getting information out of him so there's nothing I can do really," Seraphina sighed, "but I'm not happy about it but there's nothing I can do about it." Lucianna looked,

"There's something going on but she won't say what's going on. I have my suspicions it involves Grindlewald but I just can't get inside her head to confirm it."

"I just want to know what they find to talk about," Seraphina said, "but they're both smart and would be able to detect something in the room. All we can do is trust Flora and her judgement. After all you raised her."

"She's got the Picquery levelheadedness with the Goldstein fire," Lucianna said, "hopefully they will balance as she matures still."

"So everyone's been lying to me or keeping secrets or trying to pretend that I don't exist," Flora told Grindlewald, "so really I don't know what to do because I have nobody to talk to."

"You're talking to me Miss Goldstein," Grindlewald said, "look at me," he said and Flora looked at him, "You are smart, beautiful and sexy and your sister is a fool for ignoring you and treating you the way she is." Flora's eyes widened as she heard his words,

"You…You think I'm sexy?" she asked and Grindlewald nodded,

"And beautiful and smart," he repeated as he walked around to her side of the desk and leant against the desk in front of her, "I know you're confused about your feelings for me," he whispered causing Flora to gasp, "I know you better than you think I do Goldstein." She looked at him before rising to her feet and began to close the space between them. They could feel each other's' breaths on their skin and their lips were inches from each other's before they heard a knock on the door and heard Tina's voice.

"Get out here! The President wants to see you, me and Newt now!" she said before leaving. Flora sighed before stroking Grindlewald's cheek and leaving the interrogation room.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey all! I'm a couple of dys later than I wanted with these updates but they're here finally! Plannig where I'm going with this story and hit a bit of a stumbling block but I'll get there as always. Thank you for the continued support and thanks to the 2 guests for their reviews and I know things between Grindlewald and Flora might be a little creepy but I reassure you they are really falling in love.**_

 _ **Lots of Love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxx**_

* * *

 **Flora-Part 14:**

"Please tell me you are being careful with Grindlewald," Tina, of all people, said at the dinner table. It was one of those rare nights where all five were present at the same time,

"Of course I am. I'm not about to cause another security risk," Flora said, "Do you really think I'd be that stupid?" she asked horrified.

"Well yes because really you are a Picquery," Tina said and that caused everyone to be on edge.

"And who's fault is that?" Flora asked before Tina stood up and launched into a full on rant before that turned into silence.

Everyone turned and looked at Flora, her hands still holding her cutlery and even Tina realised what had been done.

"Wandless and non-verbal at 17?!" Queenie gasped, "Mercy Lewis that's impressive." Flora didn't say anything but Tina soon found she had her voice back.

"Now let that be a lesson to you," Flora said, "I can do far worse than that. You have been warned," she said before rising from her chair and clearing her plate away.

"Flora Eliza Goldstein! Back here now!" Tina said as Flora began the walk back to her room.

"You just said I'm not a Goldstein so why should I listen to you?" Flora asked, "You're contradicting yourself already."

"Flora please," Queenie said and Flora turned and looked at Queenie. Flora sighed,

"Go on then," she said.

"You need to learn how to respect your elders, starting with me and Queenie," Tina said.

"I already respect Queenie. You, on the other hand, have to earn my respect after the way you have treated me," Flora replied and began to walk to her room, dodging a hex that Tina had sent her way. Clearly the oldest Goldstein had forgotten that Flora was a Legilimens.

"Forgot her being a Legilimens didn't you?" Queenie asked Tina.

"Why does she respect you more than me?" Tina asked.

"Probably because I don't hate her anymore," Queenie said looking at her, "I mean I don't like her but I'm not nasty to her or trying to make her feel miserable. No wonder she spends a lot of time with Grindlewald. The President was right, she's still getting information out of him because she knows how he feels."

At the mention of the detained dark wizard, Tina whipped her head around to her younger sister.

"You've seen her thoughts about him?" she asked.

"Some of them and you have nothing to worry about," Queenie said, "She's a little more sensible than you. Well she is," she added quickly when she saw Tina's face, "she's beginning to understand how he works and that could be crucial in the end. We don't want to make the same mistake the British did. No offence Newt," she added to the Magizoologist.

"None taken," Newt replied, "it had nothing to do with me."

Tina looked at her sister and Newt,

"I'm still not happy it's her spending so much time with him," she said.

"That is up to the President," Queenie said, "and I know the last thing you want to do is get on the wrong side of her again." Tina looked at just Queenie this time,

"I'm ready for a fight if there is one. I'm not the same witch that was demoted pre-Newt arrival. I have wiser up a little, still as hot headed but a little more thoughtful."

Flora was sat on the over side of her bedroom door and could hear every word that was being said and could read everyone's thoughts. Whereas Queenie hadn't quite managed to get her Legilimens skills under control, Flora had full control over hers and focused on one person before moving onto the next one. When she reached Tina's she was almost crying as Tina still clearly hated her even after all their years apart. She still hated herself for it and realised that she couldn't stay in the apartment, listening to Tina's thoughts so she got up and headed out of her room towards the door, ignoring everyone and headed out.

Back at MACUSA, the Picquery sisters and Graves were in a meeting with Mr. Gold when Seraphina felt a device vibrate in her robes so she pulled it out and had a look.

"Flora's lets the apartment when she should be in her room," she said to Lucianna.

"You have a tracker on her?" Graves asked listening.

"Yes in case anything should happen to her," the President replied, "she is the most valuable witch in the world right now. After all she is closet to Grindlewald."

"I'll go and get her Madam President and bring her here," Graves said.

"Thank you Graves," Seraphina said and Graves stood up, bowed and headed off tossing his cloak over his shoulders as he went.

Flora had no idea where she was heading; all she knew was that she had to get away from the apartment, away from Tina. She stopped to catch her breath and looked around before she carried on walking in a random direction. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't realise how cold it was. If it wasn't for Queenie, Newt and Jacob she might have just run away already. Then there was Grindlewald, the only person that seemed to understand her. She was falling for him and she knew it was forbidden but she really couldn't help it.

Her thoughts were disturbed when she heard some footsteps quickly approaching her and she drew her wand and turned around with her wand outstretched and found herself face to face with Graves.

"How did you find me?" she asked lowering her wand.

"Followed the magic trail," Graves said, "You look freezing," he added removing his cloak and rested it over her shoulders and wrapped it around her.

"Thank you," she said softly putting her wand back in the pocket she stored it in.

"Let's get you back to MACUSA," Graves said, "it's freezing out here." Flora just nodded and allowed herself to be led.

Once he'd settled Flora in his office with a hot drink and in front of the fire, Graves headed back to the meeting room where the meeting was just wrapping up. Graves bowed once more as he entered the room.

"She's a little cold but settled in front of the fire in my office warming up," Graves told the President.

"Thank you Graves," Seraphina said, "I'll go and have a word with her soon," she said before finishing off the meeting and making her way to Graves' office with Lucianna.

The sisters arrived to find Flora curled up in a chair in front of the fire and under Graves' cloak asleep.

"Right I think we should just let her sleep and talk to her in the morning. All I'm getting out of her head are the horrible thoughts she extracted from Tina's mind," Seraphina said, "I'll be in my office," she added before heading out of the office. Lucianna sighed and sat down and waved her wand. A steaming cup of coffee, her reading book and a blanket appeared from nowhere before she settled down reading and able to read Flora's thoughts at the same time. She now knew why Newt would have such a hard time breaking down the hatred that the oldest and youngest Goldstein had for each other. Eventually she gave up reading and fell asleep herself.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey all and Happy July and Happy 4th July to my American following. America and Florida are like a second home to me so have a good one. Big thanks to everyone still along for the ride and with news of the start of filming for FB2 it's about to get good again! Happy 6 month anniversary to my NewtinaNerds family without whom Flora wouldn't probably exist.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Flora-Part 15:**

Newt could see what was beginning to see that Flora was being pushed towards Grindlewald and that was dangerous.

"You two need to stop pushing her away because she is being pushed towards Grindlewald and right into his hands," Newt said to the sisters, "and I know you don't want that to happen." Tina sighed,

"Neither do I but I can't forgive her yet."

"Well I have," Queenie said, "she's done her time. I'll always side with you though Teenie. It's always been you and me and always will be. Where is she anyway?"

"Mumbled something about going to Lucianna's for dinner," Tina replied, "she can do what she wants. I don't care."

Flora was indeed at Lucianna's and fully intending to stay the night but Seraphina had other ideas and was currently arguing with Lucianna about it.

"Just stop!" Flora said, "I have enough of this at home and I don't need it here too." The two turned and looked at Flora.

"What did you just say?" Seraphina asked, being the first one to find her words.

"I said I have enough of this at home and I don't need it here too," Flora repeated, confused. Seraphina smiled,

"You called it home."

"I don't want to but it appears I have no choice," Flora said.

"I'm sorry Flora but you know why it has to be this way," Seraphina replied. Flora just sighed and headed over to the window.

Seraphina and Lucianna just looked at each other as Flora sat on the window sill and watched New York life pass her by.

"You know if we could change your past then we would," Lucianna said, "you're like family to us."

"Then why make me stay somewhere I'm not happy?" Flora questioned, "Families are meant to stick together aren't they?"

"You know why you can't come and stay with us Flora," Seraphina said.

"But one night can't hurt can it?" Flora argued.

Lucianna looked at Seraphina,

"She has a point sis," she said, "You know the protection charm would remain as long as she calls that place home. Come on. She needs a break." Seraphina sighed before nodding, knowing that she wasn't going to win,

"Fine. One night only. I'll get a message to Queenie as she seems to be the more reasonable of the older Goldsteins," she said before heading off to send a message to Queenie.

Flora felt like she could cry of happiness as she continued to watch the New Yorkers passing by below them. She suddenly felt a hand on her arm and it made her jump. She turned and saw Lucianna by her side,

"Told you she'd back down eventually. Shame it can't be more than one night, still one night is better than nothing. You get a break at least."

"Thanks. I don't remember her being this harsh and strict," Flora said, her eyes back looking out of the window.

"Becoming the President has changed her and all this stuff with Grindlewald has got her on edge. Why does he like you so much?" The teenager sighed,

"I have no idea," she said eventually, "just seems weird that I'm the only one that's been able to crack him open though. I can never understand what's so special about me when Tina says I'm just a burden."

"You are anything but," Lucianna said quickly, "you're a talented witch that just happens to be the correct age at the correct time, the most crucial time," she added, "all these changes wouldn't be happening if it wasn't for you."

"Flora should be back by now," Queenie observed going over to the open window and looking out of it."

"Stop obsessing over where Flora is," Tina said, "she's big enough to care for herself…" she said before spinning around as a silver ball appeared in the middle of the living room.

"Queenie," came the voice of MACUSA's President, "Flora is staying at Lucianna's for tonight only. She'll be back tomorrow night." Queenie nodded and the ball faded into nothing.

"Well that suits me just fine," Tina said, "shame it can't be permanent."

"And you fully well know why that can't be," Queenie said, "so don't start on about that again. I can read your thoughts Teenie."

"Well stop!" Tina said before heading off to her's and Queenie's room. Newt and Queenie exchanged glances before the latter headed towards his case.

"Can I come?" Queenie asked.

"Sure, would be nice to have some help," he said before descending down into the case to attend to his Creatures. Queenie followed soon after leaving Tina to do whatever she wanted to.

Flora was now sat with a book open and a notebook with her Auror notes in. She was still perfecting her craft as one would say. She was skilled enough to be where she was but she still needed to learn some stuff that would improve her skillset and the Picquery sisters knew that Flora hadn't really been able to work at the apartment so let her work over by the window. It was better for Flora to do some work than not at all.

"So you forgive Flora then?" Newt asked Queenie.

"As far as I'm concerned she's done her time and suffered just as much as we have. Why make her suffer any more than she already has?" Queenie asked, "She's still our little sister, despite Tina wishing otherwise. It's because of Flora that the protection charm exists and we are safe. So in some ways it's a good thing. Of course I wish that we still had our parents but they're still here protecting us."

"I had no idea you felt that way," Newt said, "does Tina know?" Queenie shook her head,

"No and I'd rather it stay that way."

"But…"

"No buts Newt." The Magizoologist sighed and nodded.

Flora was now laid on Lucianna's bed doing her work when she suddenly felt that she was no longer alone. Grindlewald had finally managed to track her down and enter her mind.

"You found me then," she thought.

"It took me a while but I found you in the end," came the reply, "where are you?"

"Not at the apartment and that's what matters," Flora thought putting her pen down, "away from Tina."

"So where are you then?"

"At a friend's place, well sort of family," Flora thought and tried to think of the correct way to say it when she remembered Grindlewald was inside her head.

"Lucianna Picquery's apartment… look we're left alone now when you come and visit. We need to find a way to remove the Swooping Evil venom and then replace them in exactly the same position as they were before. Can you find a way?"

"Of course I can," Flora thought.

"Then I bid you goodnight," Grindlewald though.

"Goodnight Gellert," Flora thought before feeling the connection breaking. Grindlewald was sat in his cell smirking. His plan to escape was beginning to take shape.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey all! Hope you're having a great July. This update is going up a couple of days later than I'd like but work is about to hit crazy time. We've also had our massive inspection and my cousin was up so it's been a crazy few weeks. Anyway it's arrived! Big thanks for the readers sticking around to read this, means a lot!**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxx**_

* * *

 **Flora-Part 16:**

As soon as she was sure Seraphina and Lucianna were both fast asleep Flora snuck out of the room she was sleeping in and headed over to the mini library and began to look at the books and wondered if there was a book that could help Grindlewald. The key problem was she couldn't see that they were falling in love with each other and, at the same time, the dark wizard was using her as a way of breaking free from his prison.

She finally found a book that may contain the answer she was looking for and she slipped it from the shelf before silently hurry back to her room and looked through the book. She knew she could have just asked Newt but then everyone would find out what she was doing and she wasn't prepared to let anyone find out what she was up to or else everything would be ruined and she'd have let Grindlewald down and that was the last thing she wanted to do.

Eventually she found the information she needed and made a note of the page number and began to look at what she would be required to do. It was complicated and would take lots of practice to be able to cast it perfectly but she had to it. She was suddenly pulled from her thoughts when she heard footsteps and closed the book, slipped it under her pillow, turned the Gaslamp off and silently opened the window as she laid down.

As soon as her head had hit the pillow the door opened and Flora closed her eyes pretending to be asleep, hoping she'd be believed, but Seraphina had known Flora for long enough not to be deceived.

"Goldstein I know you're awake," she said and it was taking all of Flora's willpower not to move. Seraphina sighed,

"Flora I know you're awake. I saw the light even though it was barely on." Flora sighed and sat up knowing that the game was up. She fully sat up as the light came on dimly again.

"Have you been studying again?" she asked.

"Yes," well it was the truth. She had been studying, just not the studying the President was thinking of, "I just wanted to get this section completed. You know what I'm like. I didn't realise anyone else was awake."

The President raised an eyebrow,

"I can tell but you are a Legilimens Flora and you sensed one of us was awake still. It's good that you're taking everything seriously but you need to take a break sometimes," she said.

"What do you want?" Flora asked.

"How are things honestly?" Seraphina asked.

"You pick the middle of the night to ask me this?!" Flora asked.

"Well I would wait until the morning but chances are you'll be gone before myself or Lucianna are awake so I'll have to ask it now." Flora sighed knowing that she had been caught out,

"Queenie, Newt and Jacob are fine with me. Well Queenie is when Tina isn't around but as soon as she is, Queenie ignores me. It's like she's forgiven me but doesn't want Tina knowing she has."

Flora paused and, as she did, she felt the bed dip and saw the room become clearer. The President had obviously turned up the Gaslamp and sat down on Flora's bed.

"Why is she like that?" she questioned Flora.

"Probably because it's basically been them two since Ma and Pa died and officially after Queenie started Ilvermorny," Flora answered, "but Queenie says I've done my time and it's time to reunite as a three."

"Queenie is right but you know how Porpentina is," Seraphina said as Flora had a little giggle fit,

"She's exactly the same as Pa was. Queenie's how I remember Ma I think. I don't really remember," she said wiping a tear away.

"Flora you were only three when they died. It's natural not to be able to remember them clearly," Seraphina reassured her before wrapping an arm around Flora's waist. She suddenly realised that what the witch needed was love and comfort. Yes Flora was mature for her age, but even mature witches had moments when everything suddenly hit and felt overwhelming.

The tears finally began to fall and Seraphina wrapped both her arms around Flora and held her close. Her tough exterior melted away to reveal a kind and caring witch that, like Flora, was beyond her years. She held the young witch close and was hoping that Lucianna wouldn't wake up or all three of them would be no good to anyone and, considering Flora would be out on patrol with Tina, tensions would be high.

Sadly for Seraphina she soon heard the soft padding of feet and Flora's door being gently pushed open.

"'Phina?" Lucianna whispered, "What happened?"

"I was asking her a couple of questions and then we got taking about her parents and then she just burst into tears."

"Clearly that's still a touchy subject," Lucianna whispered, "think it's time to get her into bed. She's cried herself to sleep." Seraphina looked and saw that her sister was right and soon the two had Flora tucked up in her beds and themselves asleep again.

The next morning arrived and, as soon as she was awake, Seraphina hurried to Flora's room only to find the witch and her possessions had vanished. She quickly pulled a map up and located Flora at MACUSA and the other Goldsteins, Newt and Jacob at the apartment.

"Lu! Can you head into the office? Flora's there already and obviously there's going to be fireworks when she and Porpentina realise they're on patrol together. You know what will happen."

"I was one step ahead of you," Lucianna said appearing from her room fully dressed, "I'll see you soon. Want me to get anything and leave it on your desk?" Seraphina told her sister what she wanted before watching her sister disparate before her eyes. She sighed and made herself a coffee before heading back into her room to get changed.

Flora was indeed already at MACUSA and, for once, she wasn't with Grindlewald. Of course the two had used the connection to communicate already but Flora had wanted to get to the Major Investigation Department early and get prepared for the day ahead. She had already seen the patrol schedule and that had put her in a foul mood already. She sighed, beginning to look at the week's rota as she waited for Tina.

Eventually she could hear voices and, as they got nearer, she could tell they were arguing. She soon realised it was Tina and Lucianna.

"No way am I going out on patrol with her!" she heard Tina shout.

"Well I'm sorry but the President wants the two of you to start working together and putting the past behind you," Lucianna said.

"Put the past behind us? She's the reason we had no parents growing up!" Tina argued as they walked into the department.

"But she is also the reason the protection charm exists," Lucianna said following, "the President wants you working together. End of discussion," she told Tina, unaware Flora was listening.

"Fine," Tina said before walking over to her desk. Oh yes. It was certainly going to be an interesting day that was for certain.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey all! Happy August! Second half of the year has arrived and hopefully it'll bring lots more updates and happy, good things for us all. Thanks for the support and views. Hope you're still liking the story. Any questions, feel free to ask.**_

 ** _Lots of Love,_**

 ** _LM xxxxx_**

* * *

 **Flora-Part 17:**

"Now Goldsteins you listen to me," the President said to Tina and Flora, "if I hear one word of trouble the both of you will face demotion. Am I clear?"

"Yes Madam President," Flora said. Tina, however, remained silent. The President looked at her,

"Goldstein…?" she asked.

"Fine. As if I'd risk demotion because of her."

"Oh don't worry Tina, the feeling's mutual," Flora replied before they were dismissed from the President's office.

"I'll tail them and keep an eye on them," Lucianna said as she slipped out of her hiding place, "it's not ideal but we have to protect ourselves." Seraphina nodded,

"Yes sadly. I just hope Mr. Scamander's plan will work because, well if, those two could get along then they'd be a force to be reckoned with. Two of the world's best aurors both at MACUSA would be amazing and put us streaks ahead of any other Ministry." Lucianna nodded before heading off to track down Tina and Flora.

The very two witches had just gone out on patrol and were, as predicted, ignoring each other. They were just on the lookout for anything suspicious or anyone threatening to expose the magical community. Flora was hoping to bump into Nicole and check in on the witch, hoping that she hadn't been caught up in someone else's schemes or she'd really be in trouble then.

"Why on earth would anyone pair us together when they know we hate each other?" Tina questioned, finally breaking the silence.

"Correction I don't hate you. You hate me," Flora pointed out.

"Well you got that one right," Tina said, "oh yes I do hate you and I'll never forgive you."

"I was 3! I never asked for them to give up their lives for me! I never wanted them to die!" Flora said, "if it makes you feel any better I wish that I'd died and not them. In fact I wish it now so I wouldn't have to be treated the way I am right now. As long as you, me and Queenie are together like we are then we are safe from anything that could possibly hurt us," she pointed out.

"Doesn't matter to me…" Tina said before stopping mid-sentence as she heard a lot of noise coming from somewhere nearby. The two looked at each other before setting off running and soon found themselves at the scene of the incident.

It was complete chaos and Flora saw something and somehow managed to get inside Queenie's head and ask her to find Newt inside MACUSA and send him to their location. She then made her way back to Tina who already had a couple of men under arrest. She then spotted Lucianna and another team of aurors doing a mixture of memory charms and securing the scene.

"Where have you been?" Tina asked.

"I saw something and realised that we needed Newt so contacted Queenie and asked her to find him and send him to us," Flora replied.

"I'm lead so I say what happens," Tina said before finding herself being dragged over to something, "what the hell are you doing?" she asked before looking at what Flora was pointing to, "oh ok then."

Moments later and Newt arrived and hurried over to where Tina and Flora were stood.

"Fast work Flora, realising that something wasn't right and I was needed," Newt said.

"Well Tina didn't spot it," Flora said.

"Hey! I was busy catching the criminals," Tina said before Lucianna joined them,

"Well that's those two on the way back to MACUSA and the No-Maj police cordoned off the area," she informed them before Tina turned to her,

"How did you get here so fast?" she asked the senior auror.

"She's been following us since we left MACUSA," Flora said causing everyone to look at her.

"How…?" Tina questioned.

"Your sister is correct, extremely aware of her surroundings and extremely mature Porpentina," Lucianna said, "the President had me following you to make sure that you both kept your feeling under control and not rise exposure." Tina sighed,

"So basically we can't be trusted alone," she said before turning to Newt, "what are you thinking?" she asked the Magizoologist.

"Fire Crabs," he answered, "but one was so powerful it literally blew itself up and the crate. How many escaped?"

"About four from what we can make out. All have been captured but we don't know how to capture and handle them so some of the team have sustained injuries, but none are serious," Lucianna said.

"Well the Creatures department will be up and running very soon but, in the meantime, I'll speak to the handlers proper Fire Crab care," he said. Lucianna nodded before heading back to the forensic team as Newt began to walk around and make his own notes.

"Look I'm sorry for having a go at you because you called Newt here," Tina said to Flora, "your instincts were right and it's saved us a whole lot of hassle with trying to figure it all out. Why didn't you tell me that she was following us?"

"Because you hate her anyway," Flora said, "the fact you don't like me or her so what was the point? You'd have just got mad and probably done magic, risked exposure and ended up getting demoted again," she said before heading over to Lucianna.

Tina stood there stunned. Despite the fact Flora knew she hated her, she had saved her from doing something she may have regretted and saved her from the President's wrath. She watched as Flora pointed out things that needed to be taken down or photographed.

"She truly loves you, despite how you feel about her," Newt said as she stood beside Tina,

"Doesn't change a thing," she said instantly.

It wasn't much longer before Tina, Flora, Newt and Lucianna, along with the auror team, were back at MACUSA and the now busy and buzzing Major Investigation Department. The four had barely arrived in the department when the President appeared.

"Right listen up!" she called gaining everyone's attention, "we now need to find out as much as we can from these two men as soon as possible. We need to discover if this is an isolated incident or if it's part of something bigger. I want the Goldsteins to interrogate whilst Mr. Scamander observes from the observation room. Let's work quickly now team!" she finished before making her way out of the department. Everyone looked at Tina and Flora, wondering if they would be able to keep their tempers under control and they wrote down questions to ask. Things seemed to be ok, but would it last?


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hey all! Hope your Augest is going well. The last few days have been exhasuting for me but I've now slept and am refreshed and brought lots of Harry Potter things. Here's another update as well! Thanks to everyone still here for the ride, means a lot.**_

 _ **Lots of Love,**_

 _ **LM xxxx**_

* * *

 **Flora-Part 18:**

The answer had been not long. Both Flora and Tina had lost their tempers in the interrogation room but, at the same time, they managed to gain some information. Progress was happening; it was just too slow for the President's liking so Lucianna had been added to the interrogation team in the hope that the case would begin to progress quickly. The added complication was that the new Creatures department wasn't even up and running yet so this, sadly for Newt, meant that the aurors were charged with looking after the Fire Crabs as he trained the handlers.

It was lunchtime and Flora had snuck down to the heart of MACUSA and Grindlewald.

"Where have you been?" the dark wizard asked as Flora sat down with her lunch that Queenie had prepared for her.

"I've been practicing the spell and we've now got an investigation to handle," Flora explained, "so it's been a little crazy. I've tried to get down here to see you but it's been hard. I've missed you."

Grindlewald looked at her,

"And I've missed you. I really have. It's been rather lonely without you coming down."

"Well I'm going to try and get down here everyday to see you even if it means coming down for lunch. I think I'm almost readu to start practicing the spell on you and the Swooping Evil hold," Flora said, "of course I could just ask Newt but then that would reveal everything and they'd never let me come down here again."

"And that wouldn't help anyone at all," Grindlewald said, "and I'd be stuck here forever. Have you found out what they want to do with me?"

The witch had to think,

"I think they want to send you to the Death Cell just like you did with Tina and Newt…Why did you do that?" she asked.

"Because they were against me at the time."

"That's my sister you almost killed! I'd have never seen her again," Flora said.

"Look I am truly sorry about that," Grindlewald said, "I didn't know about you at the time. The first time I learnt about you was the day I was arrested as I heard you and the President arguing over telling Tina." Flora sighed before looking at him,

"Really? That's the truth?"

"Yes that's the honest truth Flora. I can promise you that." Flora looked into his eyes and eventually nodded as she could see that he was telling the truth,

"OK. I'll have to go soon before they start looking for me." Grindlewald nodded,

"I hate it when you have to go."

"I know and I'm sorry," Flora said, "but it's either I go or I can never see you again and neither of us wants that do we?"

"No we don't," he replied before Flora bid him goodbye and headed off before she could change her mind.

She arrived back upstairs just as Queenie walked out of the auror office.

"Be warned Tina isn't happy and no doubt you'll be in the firing line," Queenie warned her younger sister.

"Thanks," Flora sighed, "just what I need right after lunch."

"Just be careful," Queenie said before Tina's angry voice reached their ears and Flora took one last look at Queenie and headed into the office and over to Tina.

"Where have you been?" Tina questioned, "Actually never mind. I can already guess," she said, "they want to talk so hurry up!" Flora just nodded and grabbed her notebook and followed Tina.

"Why do they suddenly want to talk to us?" Flora questioned as they stepped into the elevator, joined moments later by Lucianna and Newt seconds before the gate closed and they were soon hurtling towards the interrogation rooms.

As soon as the gates opened, Tina headed to the interrogation rooms pulling Flora with her. She dragged Flora into the assigned room and closed the door behind her.

"Now why are you wanting to talk all of a sudden?" Tina sked.

"Because we like to hear the sounds of our own voices," the first man said.

"Not an acceptable reason," Flora said, "now you either have information or we'll have you for wasting aurors' time."

"Are you two sisters?" the second man asked.

"Unfortunately yes," Tina replied and both Newt and Lucianna were suddenly on the alert, but, to their surprise, Flora didn't react.

"You are aware that the trading, breeding and crossbreeding is strictly forbidden. You are both looking at time for this."

The two men looked at each other before the first man sighed,

"We're just the middle men," he said, "we just get the Crabs imported from Europe and give them to the buyers who come to New York for collection. They never normally explode like that…"

"And you still think it's ok to import and help sell dangerous crossbreeds that do not have proper classification?" Flora asked, "actually never mind. You shouldn't be doing it in the first place. They have feelings and emotions like us!" Newt looked through the glass. Not for the first time, he and Flora were on the same page.

The second man sighed,

"We're only trying to make money."

"Doesn't matter," Flora said instantly, "you are still breaking the laws of MACUSA and possibly, no certainly the International Confederation of Wizard laws as well and have to be punished. Now you will be taken back to your cells whist we debate what your punishment should be," she said before closing her notebook and walking out of the room leaving a stunned Tina in the room before the older witch regained her composure and followed Flora.

"Thank you," Newt said, "for defending the creatures."

"They have feelings and emotions too even if they don't show it," Flora said, "Mercy Lewis Tina! I'm not hitting on your boyfriend!" she said angrily as she heard her sister's thoughts, "whilst we're at it what were you playing at in there? Trying to get a reaction out of me? Cause me to blow up? Well it didn't work did it?"

"Yes Porpentina. My office when we get back up top," Lucianna said and Tina sighed. Yet again she was in trouble for trying to provoke Flora and, for once, the youngest Goldstein hadn't fallen into the trap, meaning Tina was now the one in trouble, not Flora.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hey all! September has arrived and its 21 days until my birthday! Happy Autumn and it's early updates as I wasn't expecting to update until Tuesday but you're getting it now! Thanks for sticking with me, means a lot.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxx**_

* * *

 **Flora-Part 19:**

Tina waited a few minutes after their arrival upstairs before walking up to Lucianna's office door and knocking on it. She only had to wait a few seconds before being told to enter. The oldest Goldstein walked in and sat down.

"You wished to see me?" she asked. She couldn't be bothered with the formal stuff.

"Yes I did. Care to explain what happened in the interrogation room." Lucianna said looking up at Tina.

"I just said the truth. Unfortunately Flora is my sister," Tina replied.

"Trying to get a reaction out of Flora really wasn't clever idea. Luckily she had the sense not to react," Lucianna said.

"Well she normally does," Tina said with her arms crossed. Lucianna looked at Tina,

"You are not 2-years-old Porpentina," she said.

"No I'm not but I don't favour people either," Tina said, "just because I brought them up. We all had to start from the bottom and work our way up and yet that sister of mine comes in and gets on with the job." Lucianna sighed,

"Flora is a witch with abilities greater than they should be," she said, "and at the time when we need more aurors like her the most." Tina just scoffed as she sat there,

"She should still be treated the same way."

Lucianna had been about to answer when Seraphina walked in,

"I will not have one auror trying to get a reaction out of a colleague at any point," she said, "and especially never during an interrogation."

"That's it. Side against me because of Flora," Tina said.

"Actually Miss Goldstein you were the one who was acting unprofessionally," Lucianna said, "as I said before luckily Flora had the sense not to react or that could have been a disaster. You cannot behave like that at any time," she added before Tina just sighed again,

"This cannot be allowed to go on. You can't help but wonder how long it'll be before other aurors decide to back me."

"I've demoted you once Goldstein and I can do it again," Seraphina warned the older Goldstein sister. Tina just glared at the Picquery sisters before storming out of the office.

"Well that could have gone better," Seraphina said.

"Yes but we had to nip it in the bud before it has a chance to escalate. You know what Tina is like," Lucianna said, "especially where Flora is concerned. What does Tina have against Flora?"

"Tina sees Flora as the reason they don't have parents despite the fact they sacrificed their lives to save Flora," Seraphina said, "Tina doesn't understand the ancient magic that was enacted when their parents died." Lucianna nodded before looking at the paperwork on her desk. Seraphina took this as her cue to leave and she did.

Despite the ongoing investigation Flora had been allowed to get some fresh air. And had been walking through the animal area in Central Park, not really paying attention as she walked lost in her thoughts. She wondered about Tina and wondered if her sister would ever forgive her. After all she had only been a baby, well just turned 3-years-old when they had died and Flora didn't understand what had happened. All she understood was that something had happened and her parents wouldn't be around anymore.

Her thoughts then turned to Grindlewald and their friendship; well it was more of a complicated relationship. She knew it was vital to keep it a secret or else everything would be ruined and she'd be in so much trouble and Tina would just hate her even more. Flora's life was far more complicated than it needed to be and it was only going to be a matter of time before the witch would crack and fall to the pressure that was engulfing her.

She was completely unaware that she had left the park and, when she finally realised where she was, she realised she was outside the brownstone building where the apartment was. She sighed and wondered what to do before deciding that she might as well go inside before returning to MACUSA. After all she had somehow found her own way there.

Flora had barely made it halfway up the stairs to the apartment when she heard a door open.

"It's Flora Mrs. Esposito and yes I'm alone," she told the landlady before the woman had a chance to speak. She waited for an answer before heading up the rest of the stairs to the apartment. She unlocked the door using a non-verbal alohamora spell and walked inside and closed the door.

Flora looked around for any signs of life before thinking about some food and watched as it appeared in front of her. She grabbed a glass and filled it with some water and sat down and ate her food. She was glad to be home alone as she could sit and truly relax and think about whatever she wanted without anyone reading her thoughts.

She had just about finished her lunch when something caught her eye. She shook her head and thought it was her imagination playing tricks on her but then she looked and saw it again. It disappeared as quickly as she saw it. What confused her was it was by Newt's case behind the protection enchantments and charms that Newt had cast.

Her curiosity got the better of her and she walked over towards the invisible barriers expecting to be repelled but, to her surprise, she was able to pass through the barriers no problem and was soon stood at the side of Newt's case and peering down the steps. There it was again. She wasted no time in heading down the steps and into the shed.

She looked around again and saw a flicker again and followed it and gasped as she finally walked properly into the case. Flora instantly looked around to see if she could see what had escaped from the case and then she saw it. It was Dougal, but, of course, Flora didn't know it was Dougal. She watched as Dougal walked over to her and was soon on her shoulder. The creature was barely settled on her shoulders and she'd snuggled into its furry arms when a voice made her turn around.

"Flora….? How did you get in here?" The voice was Newt's and all Flora could do was panic.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hey y'all! Hope you're all having a lovely September. Getting these updates up before the next couple of weeks get hectic. Got my birthday on Saturday and then I'll be heading down south for a week and I have work inbetween so getting this up while I can. Thanks for all the views.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Flora-Part 20:**

Flora's first reaction was to leave the case but, somehow, Dougal was stopping her from leaving. Newt was watching the Demiguise and noticed something was wrong.

"Flora stop," he said, "I'm not mad at you…It's fine. I'll show you around."

"What about Tina?" Flora questioned.

"Don't worry. I can handle Tina," Newt said and Flora nodded and Dougal relaxed sensing Flora wasn't going to try and leave, "how did you end up down here?"

"But I can't handle Tina," Flora sighed, "I am committing a crime by even being down here," she turned and looked at Dougal, "now who are you then?" she asked before turning to Newt, "I saw something flickering and followed it down here and it turned out to be this creature here."

Newt smiled as he heard Flora talking about Dougal.

"Dougal is a Demiguise and he's rather attached to you already. That's really the first time he's ever stopped someone leaving the case. Come on. I'll give you a tour whilst I feed the animals," he said before levitating some buckets over in their direction and he led Flora over to the Thunderbird enclosure that should have been empty but Flora saw something sat on a rock,

"I know what that is," Flora said, "but I thought you only had the one Thunderbird, Frank? Queenie said you had to let him go."

"This is an egg that I thought was a dud but it hatched around the same time Frank was released," Newt explained as he fed the Thunderbird chick, "Tina doesn't know about this little fella yet though."

"I won't say anything," Flora said before watching the Thunderbird chick.

"Right time to see if that pesky Niffler is still in his hollow," Newt said and he led Flora over to the Niffler's habitat and Newt was clearly relieved to see the creature still in his hollow and shining up all his things up. Flora laughed softly as she remembered all the chaos the Niffler had caused. Newt smiled as he heard her laugh, the first proper laugh he'd heard from Flora since she'd arrived.

He then led Flora over to the Occamy nest and she informed Newt of everything Queenie had told her.

"So you and Queenie have spoken about it all then?" he questioned.

"Yes. When Tina's around it's just like a normal sister relationship and then when Tina's around it's them against me. Newt looked,

"Your sister is more complicated than you may well remember but she will come back to you eventually," he said.

"I hope so," Flora said, "I miss her."

Newt thought before he led her around the rest of the case feeding the animals. She met the Eurmpent who had caused chaos in Central Park, the Graphorns and all the other creatures. She fell in love with the Mooncalves and Diricrawls but nothing could beat Dougal. The Magizoologist had tried to coax Dougal back into his habitat but the Demiguise knew that something wasn;t right with Flora and he just tightened his grip on the witch and, in the end, Newt gave up trying to coax the creature away from Flora.

"He's settled with you so I'm just going to leave him there if that's ok," Newt said as they fed the last creatures.

"That's fine with me," Flora said softly before Newt told her to go and find a seat while he tidied up the buckets.

The witch had no idea where to sit so she let Dougal lead her to a rocky and grassy area over by the Mooncalves. Flora sat down on the grass and Dougal sat down on her lap.

"You really do like me don't you Dougal?" she asked before Newt arrived and sat down silently, allowing Flora to hear the sounds of the case.

"Yes he really does like you," Newt said, " I thought he'd be attached to Jacob but he's more attached to you. What do you think to all this?"

"I think it's incredible. Queenie did tell me about all of this but I didn't believe her," Flora said, "it just seems crazy to think that all these creatures can live in the case like this. I mean they all have their own habitats that mirror it outside the case," she said stroking a baby Mooncalf as it walked over to her.

Newt wasn't showing it but he was pleased that Flora liked the case so much. His thoughts turned to Dougal and he couldn't help but wonder why the Demiguise was so attached to Flora. Then the thought occurred to him. There was something wrong with Flora and he had an idea what it was.

"How are you handling the whole Tina situation?" he asked after a while.

"Yeah I'm fine, a little tired maybe but it's nothing I can't handle," Flora replied, "just wishing Tina would become my sister again. I miss them too. It may not seem it but I do."

"She does know that Flora and, as I told you earlier, she'll come back to you when she realises the amount of damage she's caused by pushing you away," Newt said, "I get the feeling we have a bigger fight ahead and it's not with each other."

Flora turned and looked at Newt,

"What do you mean? There is no fight."

"There will be and I hate to say this around you but it'll be Grindlewald that starts it," Newt told her, "now what is going on with you two?" Flora looked up at him after she had been looking at Dougal,

"What do you mean?" she asked quickly.

"Well you're spending so much time with him…"

"There is nothing going on between myself and that wizard. I'm just trying to understand him so we can stop him once and for all," Flora said before feeling Dougal's paws on her arm.

The fact that Flora was being so standoffish with Newt all but confirmed to him that there was something going on between Flora and Grindlewald. The only problem was that he'd just got Flora on his side and trusting him so he couldn't go and betray her trust or they might lose her forever. Flora was just too powerful and crucial to allow to fall into any Dark Wizards' hands and control, especially the one locked deep inside MACUSA, Gellert Grindlewald. Flora was starting to become a crucial part of the war without knowing it.

The two had been sat in silence for a while before Tina's distant voice reached their ears. After instructing Dougal to stay with Flora Newt hurried over to the shed and ascended the ladder to find Tina looking around the apartment.

"The President sent me to find Flora," she said, "but I must have just missed her."

"No you haven't…About Flora…she's inside the case…" Newt wasn't allowed to finish his sentence as Tina was already storming down the ladder and into the case…


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hey y'all! Autumn/Fall is here now and it's my favourite season of all. Thank you so much for all the views last month. I broke my monthly viewer record and I can't believe that so thank you so much for that! I had a amazing birthday and if you like Harry Potter and the Wizarding World check out my new Malfoy centred fanfic that is being uploaded with these updates. Thanks again for the views and birthday wishes.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Flora-Part 21:**

Flora had been unaware of anything until she heard crashing and shouting coming from the shed and quickly realised that it was Tina. She quickly rose from her seat and began to panic as she saw her oldest sister hurtling towards her.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Tina practically shouted, "how dare you enter this case when you're not invited."

"I didn't mean to! I saw something and then just followed it and Newt told me it was Dougal here when he caught up with me," Flora said, "I never meant to actually come all the way down here. I was curious about what I was seeing."

"In her defence Tina she is a Goldstein and can get through the charms and spells," Newt said, "she was bound to find her way down here eventually." Tina turned and glared at Newt,

"So you're defending her now? That's it!" she shouted before walking over to Flora and grabbed her arm, preparing to drag her from the case.

The next few seconds happened so fast. Dougal jumped down from Flora's shoulders and stood between the sisters and, at the exact same moment, Queenie appeared from nowhere,

"Teenie!" she said before Dougal freed Flora's arm and led her over to the Occamy nest and away from the argument that was clearly about to happen as Tina was so fired up.

"Queenie do not undermine me like that ever again, especially in front of Flora," Tina told the middle sister.

"Oh and hurting her is alright is it?" Queenie questioned, "you may not know her but shouting and arguing will not solve anything." Tina sighed,

"You two have been talking to each other haven't you?"

"We're both Legillimens Tina. Of course we've been talking and you need to stop pushing her away before she is lost for good," Queenie said.

"I'm sick of hearing that!" Tina said.

"It's true," Queenie sighed

"Actually I need to talk to you both," Newt said as he shuffled awkwardly on his feet, "but not here."

"Well I can keep an eye on her," Jacob said, stood beside Queenie, "she's settled with the Occamy and Dougal."

"Are you sure hunny?" Queenie asked.

"Yes I'm sure," Jacob replied, "whatever it is sounds serious and requires sorting out." Queenie smiled and kissed Jacob's cheek before heading out of the case with Newt and Tina.

Jacob waited until the thre were safely out of the case and in the apartment before he walked over to Flora and Dougal.

"Hey Flora," he said. The witch turned around and looked at him,

"Oh hey Jacob. Where's everyone else gone? I thought Tina wanted me out of here…"

"Your sister and Newt calmed her down and took her out of the case to make sure she truly has calmed down," Jacob replied. Flora just nodded and went back to watching Dougal caring for the Occamy.

Upstairs and Newt, Tina and Queenie were sat around the dining room table with hot cocoa waiting for someone to break the silence.

"So what do you need to talk to me about?" Tina finally asked.

"Flora," Newt said before quickly carrying on before Tina could get a word in, "I asked her what was going on between her and Grindlewald but she got defensive and dodged the subject. I think there is something going on between them," he sighed, "but there's the obvious lack of evidence." Queenie looked,

"I'm glad I'm not the only one thinking that," she said finally, "I noticed that she still goes to see him. Both she and the President maintain it's so we can get a better understanding of how he works but I think we all know now and all this extra time cannot be good for Flora…"

Back down in the case and Jacob watched Flora as she sat with an Occamy on her hand.

"So you grew up with Lucianna as your mother?" he questioned, deciding to get to know the 17-year-old better.

"Yes. Lucianna lived close to Ilvermorny at the time Queenie was accepted and heard about our problem and agreed to care for me until I turned 11," Flora told the No-Maj, "but when I finally arrived, Tina and Queenie pretended they didn't know me and I was left on my own." Jacob sat next to her and looked at her,

"I know they had their reasons for their actions but they still shouldn't have treated you like that. I get the feeling Queenie was following Tina's lead though. You needed them and still do now. Queenie's forgiven you." Flora nodded before sighing softly, smiling slightly.

"He's welcome to her," Tina said, "then we can wash our hands of her full stop."

"He is the most powerful dark wizard ever and you want to give him our sister who is probably the most powerful and crucial with of this age?" Queenie questioned, "if he convinces her to join him then that could be disastrous for us."

"We cannot tell anyone about our supsicions," Newt said, "we lack the hard evidence the President will want."

"No way," Tina said, "we have to tell them and put a stop to this."

"Absouluty no," Queenie said instantly, "you know the way she works. She and Lucianna will want to see evidence and that is what we are lacking," she said looking at her sister, "the last thing we need is your extremely fragile relationship with Flora messed up even more." The silence from Tina meant that she was actually thinking about what her sister was saying, She sighed,

"I guess you're right. I don't want to be her friend but she's still my sister and Ma and Pa would want me to look out for the both of you," she said, "I can't do that if she's not here." Queenie nodded before seeing Jacob emerging from the case and hurried over to him, leaving Newt and Tina sat alone in silence.

Later on that night and Flora was in her room with a silencing spell on the door as she practice the spell. She was sure that she;d be able to perform both parts perfectly but had to make sure she could. The last thing she wanted was to hurt Grindlewald or else there would be questions and that was the last thing she or him needed. She couldn't see that she was being used. Eventually she collapsed onto her bed exhausted, but knew the next day she'd be doing the spell for real and there was absolutely no room for error.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hey y'all. Happy Halloween for when the time comes. Work over the next 3 weeks is about to get crazy so hopefully I'll be able to do some writing in the middle. Hope you're all enjoying this and the whole Flora/Grindlewald story will become a major part in the end. Big thanks to all the readers still here.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Flora-Part 22:**

Flora hadn't been able to see Grindlewald the next day as chaos reaked its head at MACUSA and all the aurors were caught up with dealing with a network of illegal Fire Crab imports. Newt had managed to annoy Tina by choosing Flora to help him with the Crabs. The truth was that Tina wasn't able to talk to Flora about anything.

The other truth of the matter was that she was also afraid of letting something slip to Flora that would put the witch on alert and they might not have been able to get the evidence they needed. The four were convinced that something was going on between Flora and Grindlewald; even Jacob had now picked up on the fact that something wasn't right. The main problem was that Flora was acting like nothing was wrong and that was the problem because they had no way of catching her out. Tina had been hoping to catch Flora out but that didn't appear to be the best plan at all.

That night after her usual mind conversation with Grindlewald Flora headed down into the case and Dougal had seen her coming and walked over and led her to the Occamy nest again. She sat down sighing,

"Dougal can I tell you something?" she asked. The Demiguise looked at Flora and blinked. Flora took that as a yes, "I'm in love with someone and I know I shouldn't be but I can't help it," she sighed, "Tina would just hate me even more and I won't be able to see him ever again. I don't know what to do," she said before feeling Dougal's paw on her arm and looked at the Demiguise. She then looked at the Occamy and checked they were all sorted before she laid down on the hard floor and fell asleep; Dougal made her comfortable before he curled up and fell asleep beside her so he could make sure she was ok.

Queenie was the first one to wake up the next morning and, as soon as she discovered Flora's empty bed, she headed down into the case and looked around for her younger sister. She eventually found her by the Occamy nest and walked over, gently shaking Flora awake, startling Dougal in the process.

"Sorry Dougal," she said before Flora finally began to wake up.

"Queenie?" the witch yawned, "what time is it?"

"Time to wake up. You must have been down here all night." Flora nodded before looking at Dougal,

"Yeah I couldn't sleep so I came down here and fell asleep with Dougal," she said before Queenie helped her up and they began to feed the Creatures to help Newt out as they had to be at MACUSA early that day.

The two eventually joined Newt and Tina at the table where Queenie informed Newt that she and Flora had fed the Creatures. Newt thanked Queenie but was trying not to communicate with Flora fearing he'd make Tina jealous.

"You can thank her you know," Tina said before she rose from her seat and cleared her plate away before going to get ready for MACUSA.

Lucianna and Seraphina were sat discussing things with Grindlewald's guards and figuring out a new way to contain the Dark Wizard based on the information Flora had gained.

"Wait a minute," Seraphina said, "are you telling me that he has some sort of hold over Flora?"

"That would be correct Madam President," Auror Gold said, "but we cannot act on it because there is a serious lack of evidence to confirm this is true. Maybe her sisters would know something." Lucianna nodded before getting a message to Tina and Queenie asking them to go to the President's office when they arrived, but failed to disclose the reason why.

The three Goldsteins and Newt arrived and Flora said she'd catch up with them as someone was calling her name. Tina just let her go before entering the elevator with her sister and Newt.

"Wonder what the President wants with us," Queenie thought aloud.

"Well she requested to see both of you so I think I could have a very good guess," Newt said before the elevator came to a stop and the three of them headed out and to the President's office.

Tina nervously knocked on the door and was told by Seraphina to enter. Tina, Queenie and Newt walked in.

"I hope you don't mind Newt coming," Tina said, "he and Flora have been talking more lately."

"That's fine," Seraphina said, "sit down. We need to talk about Flora."

"What about Flora?" Queenie asked.

"We have reason to believe that your sister is under the influence of Grindlewald but there is insuficiant evidence to back it up," Lucianna said, "have you noticed anything different about her lately?"

"Well she's always falling asleep in the case," Tina said, "and won't talk about certain people or topics." Seraphina nodded before silence fell.

"It's my fault isn't it?" Tina asked after a few moments, "I've pushed her away and straight into his hands. Is it true? About her being a weapon?" Queenie instantly looked up. This was clearly news to her.

"Flora's power is equal to that of an Obscurius," the President said, "the only difference is she's been taught how to harness it by myself and Lucianna. If he convinces her to help him then she could be lost to the good side."

"So the future of the world is in the hands of our 17-year-old sister?" Queenie asked. Lucianna nodded before Tina spoke,

"I have to save her…If I hadn't pushed her away then she may not have been so drawn to him," she said, "I'll make an effort with her. I can't let Ma and Pa down. I'll get her back somehow…she's…she's my baby sister…"

Flora was now down with Grindlewald and was practicing the spells on the Swooping Evil venum. She was casting them verbally and non-verbally, with and without her wand. She had no idea the spells she was performing would be the spells he'd use in his escape. She just kept practicing them.

"I think you've got it now," Grindlewald said. Flora looked up at him and smiled,

"Just a few more and then I need to stop," she said before carrying on.

She then said the next attempt would be her last ones of the day and, as soon as he felt the venom break, Grindlewald moved so quick it caught Flora out. She ended up against the wall and he pressed his lips to hers and kissed her softly. Flora resisted at first but then gasped softly as she looked into his eyes and then she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck as he moved his hands to her waist, kissing her slightly harder. She couldn't help how she felt. She had fallen for him, still blissfully unaware that she was being used…


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hey all! Wow is all I can say about how many people read my stories last month and all I can say is thank you so much! Hope you had a good October and have a great November.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Flora-Part 23:**

Flora pulled away from Grindlewald gasping for breath before she looked at him. She couldn't speak before pressing her lips back onto his and kissed him once more. He was the one this time who broke the kiss and rested a hand on her cheek.

"You better get back before they begin to wonder where you are," he said softly before moving away and putting his hands behind his back so Flora could snap the venom back together and leaving the Dark Wizard and heading back upstairs.

Flora arrived back upstairs just as the meeting finished and she was already engrossed in her paperwork when Tina, Newt and Lucianna walked into the auror office.

"How long have you been up here?" Lucianna asked as she spotted Flora behind her desk.

"Long enough to have already signed off on two reports and the final bit of paperwork for the Creatures department," Flora replied, "as soon as the training is finished the department can officially be opened." Newt looked up,

"Really? It's as simple as that now?" he asked and Flora nodded,

"Yes it's as simple as that now," she smiled, "oh and I've managed to find good homes for all the Fire Crabs. They're all going to amazing homes." Newt smiled awkwardly,

"Thanks Flora," he said before heading off to see how the new department was looking.

Tina watched her sister before walking up to her,

"Have you eaten yet?" she questioned and Flora shook her head, "right we're going out for lunch. Now." Flora just sighed nefore tidying her things away and following her oldest sister out of the auror department and then eventually MACUSA. She couldn't help but wonder what her sister was up to.

The two arrived at a café that Tina obviously frequented as Tina was greeted with her name and allowed straight through. Flora looked around before sitting down opposite Tina and beginning to play around with the cuff of her jacket.

"Flora stop that," Tina said before Flora looked up at her.

"What do you want?" she asked her older sister.

"Just to talk and make sure you eat," Tina replied, "well it's either this or my extremely bad cooking."

"Now that is something nobody should ever be subjected to," Flora said before watching as Tina bit her lip to stop herself saying something that she shouldn't.

They ordered their food and then Flora just sat there and Tina realised she was going to have to speak first.

"Flora I realise that I may have been a little harsh on you when you came back," she said.

"No. You never wanted me back because I'm the reason we have no parents," Flora said, "and I have to live with the guilt every day. Being in the apartment every day, having you and Queenie wishing they were here. That hurts and then completely abandoning me when Queenie started Ilvermorny? That hurt so much."

Tina just sat there, finally seeing the hurt that she had caused her sister. She looked at her,

"Flora, I'm so sorry. I really am; I had no idea how much I'd hurt you. I should have asked and I never did. Queenie and I lost our parents too but I just pushed you away when you needed me and Queenie as you were hurt too. You were only three at the time as well. Oh Flora, I am sorry."

Before Flora could answer, however, their food arrived and the two sat there in silence and ate; Flora finally sensing that Tina could see how hurt she was and Tina could actually see the hurt she had caused Flora. The youngest Goldstein was reading her sister's mind and was glad that it was Tina with her and not Queenie as the middle Goldstein would have seen that something had happened between her and Grindlewald and she couldn't let that happen, no what what happened their future was at stake.

It was a coupe of days later and things between Tina and Flora weren't as strained but they were still strained. Mealtimes at the Goldsteins' wre more bareable and that eased the pressure for everyone as they could all talk and not have to worry about Tina or Flora suddenly losing their tempers. The oldest and youngest Goldsteins were more alike than either or them would dare admit.

The mealtimes at the table were fats becoming the only time that Flora would be with them all at the same time. Flora's MACUSA workload had suddenly increased and was either in the Case working with Dougal, at MACUSA and down with Grindlewald, gaining more information on him without him gathering. Flora just seemed to be always on the go and and talking to Tina, trying to get their relationship back on track.

The one thing that had been concerning was that Flora had completely shut everyone out, inclusding Lucianna and Flora never shut her mother like figure out. Everyone had realised that there was something going on the moment Lucianna revealed she couldn't get inside Flora's mind. The senior auror had tried to speak to Flora but the teenage witch was being elusive.

Flora had slipped down to Grindlewald and the moment the venom was broken he hd her in his arms and kissed her.

"I needed that," she said, "everyone is trying to talk to me and I'm keeping myself busy so it's OK."

"Flora please don't tire yourself out," Grindlewald said, a hand on her cheek, "you won't be any good to anyone if you don't rest."

"I'm OK Gellert," Flora replied softly, "so don't worry about me. I'm tough; I'll be OK."

Grindlewald looked at her before kissing her and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close to him. However what Flora couldn't see was that the Dark Wizard was smirking slightly. It had all been a game at first; get the vulnerable witch onside and get her to help him find a way to break the venom and then escape and leave Flora in a whole heap of trouble. But, as he spent more time with her, Grindlewald was beginning to fall in love with her and that was the flaw in the plan…and a big flaw at that.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hey y'all!**_

 _ **OK so who's exited for FB2 now we know what we do? I know I am and as a treat here is another update for you all! Thanks to SplashfishNicho for the review and I will clear something up here. I have made Grindlewald closer in age to Flora instead of the age he appears to be in the movie because it works better and I don't want it to be a crazy big age gap. I have an idea where I'm going with this and Dumbledore, Leta, Theseus and Credence will feature at some point down the line.**_

 _ **Thanks for the support.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Flora-Part 24:**

Flora was now constantly on the go and was hardly seen in the apartment and it was getting worrying for everyone involved as nobody could tell if Flora was looking after herself properly. The fact that Flora hadn't fainted yet was a good sign but it was only a matter of time before 17-year-old would reach breaking point which would be a disaster for everyone involved as Flora was a key asset in many different areas of MACUSA and if she fell then the security of the American wizarding world would be at risk.

That same witch was now sat down with Grindlewald and, as seemed to be the case these days, was skipping lunch so she could work through some stuff and secretly observe the wizard for the President and her sister. She sighed as she wrote stuff down and then placed her quill down.

Since she had barely said a word since she'd arrived downstairs Grindlewald finally decided to say something.

"Flora? Is everything OK? You've barely said a word since you got down here or touched your food. I'm worried about you," he said softly causing Flora to look up at him before sighing,

"I'm just tired. My workload has just increased and I know deep down your fate has already been decided. I can't bare the thought of losing you," she confessed before finding a sandwich in front of her lips. She sighed and finally began to eat and drink something.

Tina was sat behind her desk waiting for Queenie to arrive so the two could talk and get a plan of action together where Flora was concerned. Finally Queenie arrived and sat down looking at her sister.

"I'm worried about her too," she said, "she's taking on way too much and she's in way over her head with everything."

"When was the last time you saw her eat properly?" Tina questioned her sister.

"I can't actually remember," Queenie said after a while of thinking, "has she lost weight?" she then questioned her sister. Tina looked around and thought before nodding,

"Yes she has. I really don't want to have to do supervised eating but it's getting to that stage. Maybe we need to increase her meals, that's if you can add an extra couple of small meals for Flora and then we'll take it in turns to eat with her," she said, "we can't just sit back and do nothing because we'll lose her to him probably."

"And right when we are starting to get her back," Queenie added, "her relationship with you is improving slowly which is amazing." Tina just sighed before nodding softly.

Flora was still sat down with Grindlewald but she had eaten most of her food but was now beginning to refuse it so Grindlewald let it be and kissed her head softly before sitting back down and put his hands behind his back.

"You're exhausted," he said before Flora quickly snapped the Swooping Evil venom back together as there was a knock on the door. Flora told the person to enter.

"Ah Miss Goldstein, Miss Picquery would like to see you in her office now," the MACUSA worker said.

"Thank you Davis. I'll make my way up now," she said, "can you make sure that he's taken back to his cell?" Davis nodded before Flora gathered up her papers and headed upstairs to Lucianna's office. As she walked passed the Auror Office she could see her sisters sat at Tina's desk having a discussion.

She took a deep breath as she arrived at Lucianna's office door and knocked on the door before being told to enter.

"You wished to see me?" she questioned.

"That's correct Flora. Take a seat," Lucianna said without looking up from the letter she was writing. Flora couldn't help but wonder what it was about. She couldn't shake the feeling that everyone was talking about her. She was able to see a bit of the letter and was relieved to see it wasn't about her.

One thing she had also learnt was to remain silent and wait to be spoken to, no matter how long that took.

"Right that's done. Now Flora are you OK? Honest answer please," Lucianna said as she placed the quill down and looked at Flora.

"I'm fine Lucianna," Flora said, "just getting into a routine and I'll be ready for the Creatures Department opening next week if that's what you're worried about." Lucianna sighed,

"I'm more worried about you than anything. You shut me out ages ago and that's a clear sign that something isn't right with you," she said, "you're barely eating."

"Lucianna I'm fine really. Just had a lot going on but once the Creatures Department opens that's one less thing for me to worry about," Flora said, "that's the most important thing for now and then everything else."

"And Grindlewald? What about him?" the Auror asked causing Flora to look up at her,

"What about him?" she asked.

"What is going on between you two?" Lucianna asked, "we are all concerned about you around him."

"And yet you trust me enough to be alone with him," Flora said, "so if you have your suspicions just spit it out Lucianna."

"We trust you because you are the only one who has been able to gain any information on him at all. Nobody had gained any information before you got involved. You gained more in a few weeks when we got him to talk in a day. He wouldn't even say anything at all to us. Go and get some fresh ait. You're looking a bit pale. I'll catch up with you later," Lucianna said and Flora nodded before rising out of her chair and headed out of the office and back to the Aurors' Office.

"Teenie we are really going to have to keep an eye on Flora," Queenie said, "I mean she's trying to manage so many things and it's beginning to get the better of her. You know I'm right."

"I know Queenie but once the Creatures' Department is up and running next week she'll have one less thing to worry about," Tina said, "she's going to be fine Queenie."

Queenie nodded and turned around and saw Flora stood there and suddenly she heard Tina scream as Flora suddenly fell to the floor, hitting her head on the way down. It seemed like Flora's plates had finally fallen and smashed.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hey y'all! First of all I am so sorry this is going up later than planned. I had to wipe my computer on Sunday, when I'd planned to update and I lost everything. Luckily all my fanfics were backed up on the OneDrive and my memory stick but I was missing one part so had to type that up again. Only just finished typing it so getting this up now. Thanks for sticking with me.**_

 _ **Lots of festive love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Flora-Part 25:**

Tina hurried to her sister and instantly began to check Flora over. The main concern was her head as that really did hit the table as the witch fell over. Queenie hurried over and summoned the first aid kit they always had in the auror office as Flora remained lifeless on the floor as Lucianna rushed in with Graves.

"Forget the kit. Tina get her in your arms; Queenie grab on," Lucianna said before Tina had Flora in her arms and Queenie had barely managed to grab on before Lucianna apparted them all to the hospital where Flora was quickly rushed off to be assessed as the three witches began the long wait for an update.

Newt had heard and instantly went to the President's office.

"Please Madam President. There's a Creature in my case…a Demiguise, well Dougal…" he said stumbling over his words.

"Take a seat Scamander and get your words straight," Seraphina said, "or else I won't be able to understand you." Newt sat down and got his words straight in his head.

"There's a Creature in my case, a Demiguise by the name of Dougal and he has a rather close bond with Flora," he said, "I was wondering if I could be granted permission to allow Dougal, just Dougal, to the hospital to help with Flora. He appears to know more than we do about what is going on with her?"

Silence filled the office and Newt was afraid that he had said the wrong thing.

"Demiguise make good carers don't they?" Seraphina finally asked.

"Yes they do although they are often invisible, although when he is around Flora, Dougal remains visible," Newt said before quickly adding the last part as he wanted Dougal to go and help with Flora's care. He waited for what felt an eternity, wishing for once, that he was Queenie or Flora so he could hear what the President was thinking.

"You say this Demiguise, Dougal, doesn't become invisible around young Miss Goldstein," Seraphina thought aloud.

"That is correct Madam President. The two seem to have some sort of understanding," Newt said before looking down at his feet hoping the President would take him take Dougal to Flora. He had the feeling that it would help Flora to have Dougal there with her.

Back at the hospital and the Mediwizards were assessing Flora while Tina and Queenie watched on and Lucianna was leant against the wall watching.

"When was the last time she had a decent meal?" the chief Mediwizard asked causing Tina and Queenie to look at each other. The truth of the matter was that they hadn't seen Flora eat a decent meal for the best part of a week.

"Probably about a week," Tina finally sighed, "we're all on slightly different schedules so we don't always sit down as a family and eat."

"She is extremely tired and by the looks of things lacking all the nutrients she needs to function properly."

Tina sighed before going and sitting down.

"This is all my fault. I shouldn't have been pushing her away," she said putting her head in her hands, "now she's suffering and he has her right where he wants her and I stood by and let it happen. What kind of sister does that make me?" she asked looking at Queenie.

"One who had to grow up quickly and is adjusting to having two sisters to look over now. Flora will be fine Teenie. She's a Goldstein and we are made of tough stuff," Queenie replied.

Before Tina could answer, however, the door to Flora's room opened and Newt walked in and it looked like he was carrying something but it was invisible. Then all of a sudden Dougal appeared and climbed down off Newt's shoulder and down onto the floor. Everyone watched as he walked over to Flora's bed and then just laid on the bed beside her and just watched her. It was then that everyone realised how close the Demiguise and Flora were.

"The President allowed Dougal out of the apartment then?" Queenie asked as she got up to allow Newt to sit next to Tina.

"Once I managed to get my words straight and explained everything she couldn't see a reason to keep him in the apartment when he could be better used here with Flora," Newt said before turning to Tina, "how is she?" he questioned.

"Underweight and exhausted and I didn't even see it coming or happening," Tina sighed. Clearly she was going to beat herself up about this for a while.

Newt grabbed Tina's hand and held it.

"Nobody could have seen it coming; not with how busy everyone is. Even Queenie has been getting her head down and working hard so the three of you can build a new life for yourselves," he said before awkwardly holding her close and watching as Dougal got up and began to nurse Flora. He couldn't help but smile as he thought how attached his Demiguise was to the youngest Goldstein.

It was right at that moment that Flora groaned out and Tina and Queenie hurried over to Flora and Queenie instantly began to sooth her and softly explained where she was.

"Where's Tina?" Flora managed to say before Tina looked stunned that her youngest sister had asked for her. She just looked at Queenie before Newt placed one of Flora's hands into Tina's and Flora turned and looked up at Tina.

"I'm going to help you get better Flora," Tina said, "try and repair some of the damage I have caused you."

Over the next few days the Picquery sisters, Newt, Queenie and Jacob visited Flora but one person remained by Flora's side. Tina. With the help of Dougal and the Medipeople Tina was beginning to get Flora to the stage where she'd be able to go home soon. Flora, naturally, had been reluctant to be left alone with Tina but slowly it was helping to repair the relationship between the oldest and youngest Goldstein sisters. Tina was also telling Flora about all the things she'd missed out on and Flora was trying to open up to her sister but she still didn't trust her, despite what Queenie was trying to tell her.

"Why would she like me now?" Flora had asked when she and Queenie were alone.

"Because Teenie's beginning to understand you and how much she has hurt you," Queenie replied and Flora nodded but remained silent.

A couple of days later and Flora was up and about; back to a healthy weight and no longer exhausted. She was able to go home and Queenie would be taking over Flora's care so Tina could go back to work. Sadly there was an incident as soon as Flora returned home but Queenie was there as Tina rushed off and hoped that Flora was going to be ok. After all a little relationship repair had been done…finally.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hey all and here we are! The final update of the year. I want to say a massive thank you to all of you who have read my stories throughout the year and reviewed, favourited and followed. I feel like this LucyMaxine world is growing and I cannot begin to thank you enough for the support. Writing is the only thing I feel I can do and it makes me so happy to write and share my stories with you, no matter where you are in the world. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for supporting me and I have a couple of new fics lined up for 2018, well one for sure and the other I will see. Thank you so much again.**_

 _ **Happy Holidays and Happy New Year. See you on the other side.**_

 _ **LucyMaxine xxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Flora-Part 26:**

Queenie had stuck to her word and was giving Flora three well balanced meals a day and the youngest sister into a regular sleep pattern again. Flora was spending time in the Case and it really seemed to be helping her. Dougal, of course, was remaining by Flora's side as he knew something was wrong with Flora but she wasn't saying anything. Queenie also knew that something was up with her sister but Flora was blocking her out so she couldn't read her sister's thoughts and find out what was going on. That all but confirmed to the middle Goldstein that something was going on with her sister.

"Flora I know you're shutting me out. You have been for weeks," Queenie said one day as the two were eating pancakes and berries whilst everyone else was working.

"I'm fine Queenie; just getting fed up with people keep trying to read my mind all the time," Flora sighed as she ate her breakfast. The two were in the Case eating.

"Want to go and see Jacob and get a cinnamon Erumpent?" Queenie asked, "Dougal can come too provided he behaves himself." The blonde watched as Dougal placed his hand on Flora's arm and nodded indicating that he would behave and stay on Flora's shoulder.

Jacob rushed out from behind the counter when he saw Queenie walk into the bakery. He then saw Flora behind Queenie and found her a cinnamon Erumpent and passed it to Flora. The customers didn't say anything as they all knew Queenie was Jacob's girlfriend and Flora was Queenie's sister. Flora smiled softly before beginning to eat the Erumpent. She went and found somewhere to sit down and picked at the pastry, unaware she was being watched by Queenie and Jacob.

"How is she?" Jacob asked.

"Quiet and not really wanting to talk," Queenie said, "she's instantly on the defensive when I ask her questions. She's just not what I thought she was going to be."

"She probably isn't sure how to react to you both. You've got to remember she was basically raised as a Picquery so you've got to get her back to you both," Jacob said before he and Queenie headed behind the counter to help out. Flora just grabbed a huge cinnamon bun and began to eat that as she watched everyone in the store.

That evening Tina returned home with good news. Provided she stayed on desk duty, Grindlewald studies and the Creatures Department Flora could return to MACUSA the next day. Tina also informed her youngest sister that the President had requested that Flora go and see Grindlewald as soon as she arrived at MACUSA as nobody had been able to get a word out of the Dark Wizard since the last time Flora had visited him on the day of her collapse.

Flora arrived at MACUSA with her sisters the next morning and didn't even bother heading upstairs; she just headed straight down to see Grindlewald. She didn't want to waste time heading upstairs when she was desperate to see the Dark Wizard. She went and sat in their usual interview room and reread her last notes from the last interview before the Dark Wizard was brought in. All she wanted to do was hug him but she read his thoughts and could read that they were being watched. She nodded to say she understood before picking her quill up.

"Have you spoken to a Picquery lately?" he questioned.

"No. Why? Has something happened Gellert?" Flora questioned as she could tell something wasn't right with her Dark Wizard.

He looked at her and waited to see how good she was at reading his mind after all their sessions together. Eventually he heard the gasp he'd been waiting to hear.

"But that's only a few weeks away…" she said, "and how is your defence case going?" she asked writing things down.

"Flora there's no need for lawyers or anything because the trial is just a formality for MACUSA and the Ministry of Magic," Grindlewald said, "I'm already guilty before the trial has even started so what's the point in it all?"

It was a good job that Flora had her back to the people watching because the tears that had formed in her eyes were very much tears for her lover who had already given into his fate. Flora still didn't know that Grindlewald was using her as a means of escaping back to Europe. Flora had, of course, revealed that you couldn't apparate in or out of MACUSA from the inside so the Dark Wizard had had to factor that into his escape plans.

"But if you could prove that you were sorry for what you've done then they may let you live," Flora said, "I mean that has to be better than death surely…"

"Flora stop…this is just a formality. They have all but decided that I am going to die the same way I almost had your sister killed and then her boyfriend," Grindlewald said before one of the wizards watching walked in,

"Miss Goldstein. Miss Picquery wishes to see you upstairs," he said before Flora waved her hand to say she'd got the message and to dismiss the wizard.

"Are you sorry?" she asked Grindlewald.

"Yes I am," he replied.

"Then I will try and figure something out," Flora said before closing her book, grabbing it and heading upstairs.

Flora arrived at Lucianna's office door and knocked on it but didn't even wait for permission to enter. She pushed the door open and exploded.

"How could you not tell me about the trial? You raised me like a daughter!" she spat angrily before she stopped in front of Lucianna's desk causing the older witch to look at her.

"Did I give you permission to enter?" Lucianna simply asked.

"Cut the crap Lu and answer my question," Flora replied surprising Lucianna, who just sighed,

"I didn't tell you because you haven't long come out of hospital after running yourself into the ground that you collapsed. You needed to recover before being hit with something like this."

"He's sorry for everything he's done. I don't care if it's being staged, he deserves the chance to say he's sorry for everything he's done," Flora said, "I've grown to know him over the past few months and I truly believe that he is sorry for everything and wants the chance to say it and prove that he has changed. Tina got a second chance so why can't he?" she questioned, book in hand and hands on hips.

"Because he's already been sentenced!" Lucianna said, "the trial isn't really a trial; it's more of a sentencing. I'm sorry darling…"

"No you're not! You love Mr. Graves! Why does everyone think I'm stupid?" Flora practically shouted, "of course you want him executed for what he did to your Percival! He is also a wizard and deserves the same chance as everyone else does!"

"Because he's evil Flora! Pure dark evil and you have information to gather!" Lucianna shouted, "Flora Eliza Goldstein! You listen to me!"

"You're not my mother!" Flora shouted before rushing out of the office and eventually out of MACUSA. Lucianna had been about to go after Flora but Seraphina stopped her,

"Let her calm down. You two can talk later," she said. Lucianna sighed and nodded before sitting down.

"Well that could have gone better…"


	27. Chapter 27

_**Hello everyone and Happy New Year! We've all made it to the other side and hope you're all ready for another year of rollercoaster ride in 2018. I do have another couple of fics that are in the planning stages and hopefully they will be uploaded soon. I hope you'll continue to read and enjoy my fics. So get ready, here's the first update of 2018! Enjoy! Friendly reminder Crimes of Grindlewald is out this year!**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxx**_

* * *

 **Flora-Part 27:**

Lucianna was now even more convinced that something was going on with Flora after her outburst but had let it slide because she didn't want to upset Flora anymore. Instead she went to seek out Grindlewald but the Dark Wizard just sat there arms crossed and staring at Lucianna. There was no way he was going to let Lucianna find out anything and ruin his plans to escape to Europe, possibly with Flora, get an army together and cause a war.

Eventually Lucianna got the message that Grindlewald wasn't going to say anything and Lucianna had the wizard sent back to his cell and she headed back upstairs and to her office, trying to figure out a way of finding out if there was anything going on between Flora and Grindlewald. She was 100% certain that something was going on but with neither Flora nor Grindlewald saying anything she seriously lacked the crucial evidence she required.

Queenie was still watching Flora to make sure that she wasn't overdoing things again. The pressure of patrols was off Flora so she just had to check her younger sister was either in the Aurora department, Creatures department or down with Grindlewald. However nobody had banked on someone getting sick at the same time Tina was away for a couple of days.

"Flora…have you been cleared for duty?" Samantha asked her, "we're two people down with Joe gone home sick and your sister away." Flora thought for a moment before nodding,

"Yes. I got cleared this morning. Just give me a couple of minutes to get ready." Samantha nodded before watching. Flora was just glad there were no Legilimens in the department because she was lying. She hadn't been cleared at all. She just wanted to escape MACUSA and Queenie for a while. The fact that the patrols were kept secret meant that nobody would be able to track her down either.

Lucianna was looking for Flora a while later and headed down to the Auror department after being unable to locate Flora in the other two places she could have been.

"Has anyone seen Flora?" Lucianna asked, "she just seems to have vanished."

"She's gone out on patrol with Samantha, James and Harvey," Janice said, "she's been cleared and we're two aurors down."

"Flora hasn't been cleared at all. She gets these awful headaches that can make her sick and dizzy," Lucianna said, "she's deskbound until the beginning of next week. When she gets back either bring her to me or let me know and I'll come down here because little Miss Goldstein is in serious trouble for this," she said before sweeping out of the department.

The patrol was going well and there were no signs of trouble or exposure risks which, after everything that had happened wasn't a bad thing, but an uneventful patrol wasn't a good thing either and the team were all on edge as they felt certain that something was going to happen eventually. It just had to.

Flora was beginning to get one of her headaches and it was beginning to slow her down but she was determined to keep up with the pace of the patrol. She was actually manging to until a particularly sharp burst of pain hit her head and she had to stop because it made her head spin. Samantha stopped and instantly hurried over to Flora and felt her head.

"It's fine Sam. It's just my head," Flora said, "I'm fine. It'll walk itself off soon. We can just carry on," she insisted before trying to take a step but as soon as she did her head spun again. Samantha ordered James to take Flora back and find someone else to take her place on the patrol.

Lucianna had heard that Flora was back and she headed straight down to the auror department and found Flora holding her head.

"What were you thinking Flora? You know you haven't been cleared for patrols."

"Maybe I was putting my struggling team ahead of myself seeing as they're two down with Tina not here and Joe off sick," Flora said, "I honestly felt fine when I left. If I'd have suspected I'd get a headache then I wouldn't have said yes and nearly blown everything." She then rested her head on her desk and Lucianna's motherly instincts for the witch kicked in and she went to Flora's side and called for things to be brought to her.

After a few minutes Lucianna felt Flora's headache going away and she looked at her.

"I am the way I am because I care about you Flora. You may be at home with your sisters but to me and Seraphina you're family and always will be," Lucianna said.

"I know and I didn't mean to get mad at you," Flora said, "I'm just getting frustrated being stuck to staying inside MACUSA on desk duty. There's only so many reports you can stand before it sends you mental." Lucianna nodded,

"Go and take our prisoner some lunch and remember to eat yourself." Flora headed off to do as Lucianna had said.

Grindlewald was already sat there waiting as Flora arrived with food. She passed him his before beginning to feed him before she felt his lips on hers and knew they were alone. She began to kiss him back before he spoke softly.

"That Lucianna came to see me but I didn't say one word," Grindlewald said between mouthfuls.

"We're going to need to watch her. She's up to something," Flora said before feeling Grindlewald kissing her again and she soon felt his arms around her as she had silently undone the venom restraints. Flora kissed him back, still unaware she was being used, and let everything slip out of her mind as she got lost in the moment.

The two were sat eating when Grindlewald looked at her.

"I hear someone was a naughty girl earlier," he smirked, "going out on patrol when they shouldn't have."

"I was trying to help my team out. I didn't realise my head was going to hurt as much as it did. The Mediwizards have sorted domething out so it shouldn't happen again," Flora said, "well at least not as bad as they have been." Grindlewald nodded before watching Flora manage to eat something. He had decided that he was going to ask Flora to go with him…but not yet. It was far too early. After all the last thing he wanted was someone to find out about his escape plans and to take Flora with him. He needed her because he knew something that nobody else knew about the youngest Goldstein sister.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Hey everybody! Here are the second batch of January updates. I'm trying to get ahead on all my stories whist I've got the time to do just that. I am aware that people are a little creaped** **out by Flora and Grindlewald. He wants world domination and he is the most powerful wizard in the world and he has realised that Flora is his equal and together the two of them would be unstoppable. So he thought that he could lure Flora into believing his lies and then they could rage war on the world but now there's a major flaw in his plans of using Flora, one that could cause catastrophic events and ripples that nobody saw coming. Hope this makes everything a bit clearer.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxx**_

* * *

 **Flora-Part 28:**

Flora's headaches were finally under control so she had been cleared for patrols which massively pleased her but had worried everyone else because Flora overdoing it was what had caused the collapse in the first place.

Seraphina looked at Flora and sighed,

"I hate asking you to do this and your sister will probably kill me but I need you to some night surveillance on our Dark Wizard and you're the only one who he'll let near him and it's night so there will be aurors close but he won't act normal if he knows they're there so you'll mainly be on your own with them." Flora nodded,

"I can hold my own against Grindlewald," she said, "I can control him somehow. Lucianna's seen me with him."

"That I really cannot deny Flora. I have no idea why he listens to you but he does and we must use that to our advantage. Start tonight please," Seraphina said. Flora nodded before she left and head back to the Auror Office.

Tina had instantly walked over to her sister and began to check her sister over. After the stint in the hospital things between Tina and Flora had begun to thaw and the two were slowly beginning to get along more.

"What did the President want?" Tina asked as the two were sat at Flora's desk.

"I've got to start night observations on Grindlewald," Flora said, "because I'm the only one that can even get close to him."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Tina said, biting her lip softly, "will there be aurors around?"

"Yes hidden so he can't see them or else Seraphina is worried that he'll act differently and then I won't be able to get the correct information. I can also shatter the wall to his mind. It's me or nothing," Flora said before sighing, "I need to head to the Creatures Department and then I shall have to get ready for the night study. Can you ask Queenie to bring my bed stuff in. Looks like I'll be sleeping at MACUSA for a few nights." Tina nodded before watching her sister exit the office before she followed and headed to the President's office.

Tina gathered her thoughts before knocking on the door and walking straight in to find the President and Graves deep in conversation.

"Goldstein what are you doing?" Seraphina asked.

"Are you crazy? Sending her in there all night with him…after what's just happened. Come on. You say she's family and yet you're putting her in this position?" Tina asked, "are you crazy? Do you know she's lying? Queenie says she's been blocking her out and your sister even said that Flora only does that when she's lying about something. The evidence is all there and yet you're sending her in there."

"We have to trust your sister and I know that's hard to do but Flora is more than capable," Seraphina said, "and she has more power than he does. So much more. Tina you know she does."

"But that may not be enough to save her if she's caught unaware," Tina said, "she's only 17-years-old and barely out of school…"

"So now you care about Flora?" Graves questioned, "after months of not caring about her…"

"She is my sister and Ma and Pa wouldn't want us apart. Flora is my baby sister and someone has to look out for her. I am her sister and that should be me. Anything happens to her and, President or not, I will hex you so bad," Tina warned before heading out of the office, slamming the door behind her.

Night arrived and Flora got ready for bed before heading down to the cells and being shown into Grindlewald's cell.

"If I need anything then I will call," Flora said before being locked in the cell with Grindlewald and getting her book out and writing stuff down. She wasn't going to let him get personal yet.

"So what do you do at night?" she questioned.

"Read a book and talk to you but you can't write the talking to you down bit so thinking about how sorry I am and that Mr. Graves is back to normal," Grindlewald said watching her from his bed, "I did wonder when these night watches would start."

"They're not watches," Flora said, "they're to see how you behave at night and see if it's any different in the day because I've got enough notes now about how you function in the day."

"Your pyjamas are actually rather cute. You can tell you were raised by the Picquery sisters," Grindlewald smirked.

"Gellert? Is that your attempt at flirting?" Flora smirked as she wrote stuff down, "you know they suspect you're up to something and I can see you are as well and I'd like to think that this isn't some master plan to make me fall for you…"

She looked up and saw him stood in front of her and she put her quill down and then undone his binds before he kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her and she kissed him before wrapping her arms around his neck.

It was in that moment that Grindlewald realised the flaw in his plan. All this time he'd been stringing Flora along so he could escape but he hadn't banked on his own feelings. He hadn't banked that he would actually fall in love with Flora himself.

"Gellert?" came the whisper.

"What is it Flora?" he asked looking at her.

"Do you love me? I mean really love me?" Flora questioned.

"Of course I do Flora and I really mean that," he said before kissing her softly and pulling her close, "I'll die a wizard in love."

"Don't talk that way. You know you can redeem yourself and maybe stay alive. I believe in you Gellert. You know I do," Flora said before kissing Grindlewald back and finding herself pushed against the wall as she kissed him back. Things had just got more complicated for Flora and Grindlewald.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Hey all! Thank you so much for all the views for January, can't believe how many I got. Thank you to each and every one of you from the bottom of my heart. The whole Flora/Grindlewald relationship is key to events further down the line, I can promise you that. If you're enjoying this and my Harry Potter fics ben sure to check out my new story.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxx**_

* * *

 **Flora-Part 29:**

Flora had taken refuge in the case with Newt and Jacob. It had been a few days since the night interviews with Grindlewald had started and Flora was able to keep up with everything that was being demanded of her; even her eating and sleeping was normal instead of being the crazy pattern it was before the hospital.

"We have to do something," Tina said, "we owe it to Ma and Pa to pull her completely back to us. I've managed to make some progress with her but there's still such a long way to go and that's what worries me."

"The fact that you've even been able to make progress with her says a lot Teenie. You've gone from having no relationship with her to having a relationship with her. Granted it's a fragile relationship but it's better than it was a few weeks ago," Queenie said, "I've managed to get that connection with her and she listens to me more."

"That I can agree with but it'll still be a while before she's fully back with us but we are certainly closer than we were," Tina agreed before sighing.

Meanwhile down in the case and Newt was watching as Flora was feeding the Mooncalves before he felt someone beside him. Jacob had joined him.

"What are you thinking?" the No-Maj questioned.

"What is going on in Flora's head because Queenie says that she's blocking everyone out and that is something that Flora doesn't do normally. At least that's what Lucianna says," Newt said, "you do have to question it all really. She's 17, left Ilvermorny early, is close to a Dark Wizard and is trying to realised who she is and connect with her family again."

Jacob watched Flora before sighing,

"Yes that's very true. Queenie says she can't really remember their sister, but when you consider when it all happened Flora was still a child and Tina was a teenager and Queenie was 11. A lot can happen in that time."

"If it's anything like in England then yes a lot can happened," Newt said before heading over to Flora and talking to her softly. She was a lot tireder than usual but she was nowhere near as bad as she had been. Dougal stood beside the witch as he had so often begun to do when she was in the case and the apartment.

"How are you doing?" Newt asked Flora.

"I'm doing ok thanks. Just a little tired but I can deal with that. That's never unusual," Flora said before sitting down on a rock by the Mooncalves and smiling softly as she watched them eating the food. She smiled and laughed before yawning softly and Newt let Dougal take over with Flora before the witch fell asleep there and then.

Flora woke up a while later as everyone had joined her in the case before she began to eat as they were all eating and they smiled at her. To everyone's surprise Flora rested her head on Tina's shoulder.

"When we're done here I'll take you to MACUSA and then I'll bring you some clothes in and you can change once I arrive," Tina said.

"Thanks," Flora said softly before she finished eating her food and went out of the case to get herself ready for another night with Grindlewald.

Eventually Tina joined her and they walked all the way to MACUSA. It was an uncomfortable walk, but that was an improvement on where it had been. The two had also somehow managed to not try and hex each other and that was really the telltale sign that things were slowly beginning to improve between the two sisters.

"Just be careful Flora and I'll see you tomorrow morning," Tina said before heading off. Flora smiled and nodded softly before she headed to the elevator and up to the Auror Office and grabbed her things she needed before heading back down to the elevators and then down to the cells.

There he was, sat there waiting for her and she couldn't help but smile as she saw him stood there.

"Decided not to sit down then?" Flora smirked as she walked into the cell and the door closed before her. She was silent and he knew that she was listening out for the sounds of people anywhere near them. He had begun to see why the witch was the most powerful width or even wizard that MACUSA had and he wondered whether that had been the reason why Flora had grown up with the Picquery sisters. Yes he did know about the troubles between them and how Flora had been blamed when their parents had died, but Flora had been just three and didn't know what had happened.

"Are we alone?" the Dark Wizard finally asked and Flora nodded,

"Yes. The last one went just now," she said before silently snapping open the binds that were holding Grindlewald's hands back. She had really got the two charms down now and was effortlessly performing the two silently and wandlessly.

Grindlewald actually found that he couldn't help himself and as soon as the bonds were broken he was round Flora's side of her little desk that she'd had put in to make it easier for her to write on. She was writing away and how she had anything to write about was beyond him but he watched as she wrote information down.

He waited for a few moments until she had stopped writing before he wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her neck softly causing her quill to drop to the floor.

"Gellert…" she whispered, "you know what that does to me."

"I can't help it Flora, not when you're so amazing. They're lucky to have you. If I ever was a free man again would you come with me? I know you have a life here now and family…" He stopped speaking as he heard her thoughts beginning to race around her head. He sat on the edge of the desk and waited for her to speak.

"Yes I think I would come with you because you are the only person that's probably never hated me at any point in my life," Flora said finally after she'd thought about it for a few minutes, "and that means a lot to me," she said before finding herself pulled onto her feet and led over to the bed with her work.

Flora sighed before she carried on making her observations and asking him about everything to do with the night. Yes half of it did seem pointless but, as far as the magical world was concerned, he had to be killed. Flora, however, felt that he deserved to live and be made to suffer for what he'd done.

Flora eventually finished and put her pen down and smiled softly before she found Grindlewald's lips on hers and she she just couldn't help herself. They had well and truly fallen in love with each other but he knew that one day soon he was going to break Flora's heart because he wanted power and Flora would have gone with him as well and he knew the two would be unbeatable and that is what he wanted; but he also knew the situation between the sisters and that made him want to leave her behind.

The two found themselves laid on the bed and he held her close to him before he kissed her once more and he watched as she finally left her guard down and he just kissed her and held her close but they both wanted more and it was a case of who was going to make the first move.

Tina had stopped by with her clothes the next morning and Flora got changed and soon found her sisters and she wondered if they'd hate her. She eventually found them both in the Auror Office and she went and sat behind her desk and got on with some work.

Tina and Queenie looked at each other before they went and sat next to Flora and hugged her and, to their surprise, Flora let them both hug her and she sank back down into her sisters as they hugged her. However the fact that Flora had barely said a thing meant that they were concerned about Flora. What was going on in her head?


	30. Chapter 30

_**Hey everyone! So look who's back! I knew this would happen with CoG coming out. I've gone back to the original way this was going to go which, oddly,has a bit of a similarity with the movie. If this goes well then Flora will return but I need to get new parts written so yeah. Enjoy. Happy Thanksgiving to my American readers!**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Flora-Part 30:**

It was a couple of days later and Flora had actually been seen talking to Tina and the two were actually getting along much better than usual. Queenie had been trying to get inside Flora's head but found she was blocked.

"Since when did Flora get great at Occulemncy," the blonde asked Lucianna, "she's completely blocked me and has been for days; well weeks even."

"There is for sure something that she isn't telling us Queenie. Something she doesn't want us to find out about. She never used to shut anyone out," Lucianna said, "she swears on Merlin that there is nothing going on between her and that wizard but I have to admit even I'm feeling uneasy now about them spending so much time together. She could wipe him out or he could convince her to do something stupid."

"She's far too involved for sure," Queenie said, "Teenie still doesn't feel the need to panic but their relationship isn't exactly perfect. I know Flora more than she does."

"But nobody knows Flora better than myself and Seraphina. No offence Queenie but we brought her up and that is why we feel we know her better," Lucianna said, "I think Flora is somehow in way over her head but we still lack the evidence to put a stop to whatever is going on." Queenie signed and Lucianna rested a hand on Queenie's arm, "We'll save her Queenie."

Tina was in an Auror meeting and sighed before seeing Lucianna walk in.

"Sorry I'm late," Lucianna said, "my previous meeting ran late." She hurried to her seat and saw Tina and Flora sat next to each other. When she looked closer she saw Tina had her arm around Flora and she couldn't help but smile softly. Flora was slowly heading back to where she belonged with her sisters. Of course Lucianna, and Seraphina, always be there for Flora. They were like her parents but they knew Flora had to return home to her sisters as it was the only way the three could rebuild their lives that had been shattered when they'd become orphans around ten years previously.

After the meeting Tina saw Flora grab her Grindelwald papers and head down to the cells for yet another session with the Dark Wizard. She sighed before noticing Queenie had walked in and the Picquery sisters had remained in the room.

"Flora," the four said at the same time. Finally they were all on the same page where Flora was concerned.

The witch herself was now down with Grindelwald and she sighed softly.

"Flora…what is it?" Grindelwald asked.

"Your trial…it's in two weeks and I will be trying to save your life because I know you now and you have learnt your lessons Gellert," Flora said, "I'm not giving up on you even if you've already given up yourself."

Grindelwald looked at her before snapping his restraints and walked around to her and kissed her softly,

"I've given up because there's no point Flora, my flower." Flora kissed him back,

"And I won't give up because I love you Gellert," she said into the kiss, "I haven't given up on Tina and I won't give up on you."

"Flora is blocking us out for whatever reason and this isn't like Flora," Tina said, "I try and get it out of her but she just stays silent."

"Because all her evidence is being used in his trial so she can't say anything in case the Ghost get hold of it," Seraphina said, "the observations stop next week and his trial is the week after."

"Then we can be free of him and Flora can be normal again," Tina said, "well she can have a normal working day."

"Correct," Lucianna said, "but I think there is something going on between Flora and the Wizard. And I fear it's worse than she's letting on. Queenie agrees with me."

"I do. Flora has been shutting me out for weeks and that is not the Flora I know and love," Queenie said, "she's in way over her head and something needs to be done before we lose her. He has some sort of charm or spell on her. I know there's no evidence but she always comes out smiling and like a love sick teenager."

"Yes she does. I have to admit to that," Tina sighed, "what are we going to do?" she sighed and so did the other three. This was hard knowing what to do.

"Gellert? Are you really OK? You seem quiet today…" Flora said as she bit on her lip unaware that it actually made her look sexy. She watched as the Wizard patted his lap and she instantly went and sat on his lap before finding the Dark Wizard's lips kissing her neck.

"Don't worry about me Flora. I know you do. Doesn't matter if you're suddenly sent on a mission I will be able to read your thoughts. You and I are tied together by forces I don't understand," Grindelwald said softly, "you'll always have me, even when I'm gone…"

"Don't talk like that Gellert. I haven't given up and neither should you," Flora said softly before finding Grindelwald's lips on hers and she just kissed him, never wanting to let him go.

"We need to break them up and put a stop to this. The only person I can see getting hurt is Flora and that is the last thing any of us want," Tina said looking at the MACUSA President, "you have to put a stop to this now Madam President. Surely one week won't hurt. She's got enough on him."

Seraphina sighed as she thought about what had been said. Part of her wanted Flora to carry on until the end of the week but the other part of her knew Tina and Queenie wanted Flora's sessions over so they could pull her away from the Dark Wizard and pull her back and prevent Grindelwald doing any more charming and flattery on their younger sister.

"Please…" Queenie pleaded, "pull her back out of there now. She needs to prepare for his hearing."

"Sis…she's like a daughter to us. You know you'd hate yourself if anything happened to her," Lucianna said.

"Fine. You're right Luc. If anything did happen to her then I'd never ever forgive myself and I know you wouldn't either Tina," the President said rising to her feet as the four headed to the elevators.

Grindelwald held Flora close in his arms and kissed her neck softly.

"No matter what happens I will always love you and you'll always be in my heart," he said, making sure he had every bit of her close to him.

"I'll always love you too," Flora said softly, her eyes closed.

"Red can you not make this thing go any faster?" Tina groaned.

"Sorry Goldstein. This is as fast as I can go," Red replied.

Grindelwald stood up and held Flora's hands,

"Come with me. Together we can be the greatest team there's ever been and your sister can marry the No-Maj and Tina can have everything she ever wished for. You and I have the power to change the world, with a little help of course," he said.

Flora looked at him and thought. All she really wanted was her sisters to be happy and if she and Grindelwald could make it happen then she'd go with him to help her sisters.

"OK Gellert. I'll come with you…"

Flora wasn't allowed to finish her sentence as a huge explosion ripped through the cells and interrogation area.

The explosion had been felt in the elevator and soon Seraphina received a message that sent fear through her body.

"Grindelwald's caused an explosion and escaped and there's rubble everywhere…Flora is nowhere in sight. He must have taken her with him."


	31. Chapter 31

**_Happy (belated) New Year everyone!_**

 ** _I am so sorry about the delay. I've been trying to plan and write fics, work and I'm a Prefect for Slytherin House on the Harry Potter site I'm on and we're in the middle of hosting an event so this month has just kind of got away from me. I'm still deciding what I'm up to with this but I wrote this part and decided to throw it out there and see what happens._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**  
 ** _LM xxxxx_**

* * *

 **Flora-Part 31:**

Tina instantly exited the lift and put a locator spell on Flora's notebook and it just dropped on top of the pile of rubble with the 17-year-old's last position.

"How could he have just apparated away?" Queenie asked, "I mean there are anti-apparation spells down here."

"Not if he managed to be holding Flora in his arms," the President said, "you can apparate down here if you have an employee touching you. Flora wouldn't have been that stupid to have told him that. We clearly have a mole within MACUSA and I know none of us would have told him… He could have found it out when he was impersonating Graves. Either way he is probably no longer in America and has Flora with him."

"He won't hurt her," Luciana said, "believe me when I said that she was in hospital he showed genuine concern for her. Something inside him seemed to open and the thought that she was seriously ill devastated him. I know he won't hurt her but I do not know why he took her with him."

The four looked up as Graves and Newt and about 6 Aurors hurried into the area. Graves' face when he couldn't see Flora broke Lucianna's heart,

"She'll be safe Graves. He will not harm her. What we need is a full investigation with Flora's name being kept out of it for now until we know whether she was taken or went with him," she said, "I find it hard to believe that she went with him willingly because there is so much chaos…"

"Then where is she?" Graves asked, "where is Flora?"

"Right now the only thing we can do is investigate what has happened and try and figure out if there is any clue as to where he has taken her," Seraphina said.

Everyone began to look around and Newt and Queenie headed to Lucianna's office, both worrying about Flora and what the Dark Wizard's plan was and how it involved Flora.

"Everyone here has a motive and we have personal ties to Flora. You are now all bound to a secrecy vow about what has happened," the President said to the Aurors gathered before they went off and got on with their assigned tasks.

 **Paris, France**

Grindelwald stood in a side street. He knew his followers were there and he was waiting for a sign to see where they were. He looked down. Flora was still unconscious. He hadn't meant her to get hit by the debris; he knew he couldn't leave her and when she'd said yes it had been because of her love for him.

He sighed and kissed her forehead before beginning to pace. He'd sent up a message to say that he was in Paris and then he saw it. A swirling black sheet from above a building and then he apparated to the sheet and was soon inside the building. He looked around and held Flora even closer to him and wondered where Rosier was before he heard heals clicking against the floor.

"Vinda…take Flora to the room you have assigned for me and attend to her cuts and then come back here and I will explain everything," he said before placing Flora in the arms of someone and watching her be taken away and sitting down in his seat.

He listened as he was brought up to speed before Vinda arrived back and sat down.

"She began to come around but she's had a potion and is a sleep again," she said in her French accent, "who is she?"

Grindelwald sighed,

"Her name is Flora Eliza Goldstein and she is the youngest Auror in MACUSA history. She was also the one Auror that was mainly interrogating me," he explained, "I don't know how it happened but we fell in love. My trial was meant to be in two weeks but she wouldn't give up on me and then her sisters were getting suspicious. I remembered from when I impersonated Percival Graves that you can apparate in and out of the prison area if you are touching an Auror. The plan struck me. Cause an explosion and apparate out with Flora but I needed to her to say yes."

"Did she say oui?" Vinda asked full well knowing that everyone was listening.

"Yes she did but I never meant for her to get hurt in the explosion," Grindelwald said, "I fell in love with her and the best thing to do was protect her and bring her with me. I heard her talking with that MACUSA President about you all being in Paris so I knew where to come."

"I will care for her. I am your right hand witch and will share with her once she is better," Vinda said, "I'm guessing Abernathy will be joining us soon before they realise he was the mole…non?"

"Yes he will slip out of there whilst everyone is dealing with the aftermath of the explosion. Krall please go and wait for him and bring him here as soon as he arrives. Then we get Flora better," Grindelwald said, "whilst she is the way she is I do not want her left alone in case aything happens to her," he finished before rising up and being led to the room assigned to him.

"There are some clothes ready for you," Vinda said and left so Grindelwald could get changed. He changed and then went and sat by Flora and stroked her cheek.

"You're safe now," he whispered, "nobody will find us here and we shall be able to plan how to right the world from here."

"Krall has arrived with Abernathy," came a voice.

"I want Vinda to stay with her until she wakes up," Grindelwald said, "the two will be my right hand women."

Vinda soon arrived and Grindelwald went off wondering how long it would be before Flora woke up at the same time her sisters were wondering whether they'd see their sister again.


	32. Chapter 32

**_Hello everyone! I'm back and glad to see the back end of January. It's such a flat month and a little depressing._**  
 ** _Anyway my update plans are the 1st and 16th of the month now so at least I can get back to regular posting._**

 ** _Lots of love,_**  
 ** _LM xxxx_**

* * *

 **Flora-Part 32:**

 **New York:**

Queenie had been told to go home and she was now sat in the apartment in Flora's room when she heard the sounds of apparition. She didn't even go and see who it was.

"Queenie? Sweetie where are you?" Jacob and Newt had clearly arrived and she just sat there and soon felt Jacob's arms around her.

"He... he took Flora," she uttered.

"That Grindelwald guy? He took Flora?" Jacob asked before Queenie nodded.

"From what Tina said Grindelwald caused an explosion and then apparated out of there as he had Flora in his arms and that allowed him to apparate out of there," Newt said.

"Do…do they know where this Grindelwald guy has taken her?" Jacob asked before he saw Queenie shaking her head.

"No they don't. Teenie said not even Flora's interrogation book held any clues as to where he could have taken her. She's stayed to try and help but sent me home because somehow had to be here for you two," Queenie said, "Graves is beside himself. He loves Flora and he's only just realised it."

"So this Grindelwald would have known that Graves was in love with Flora and he could have used it to his advantage…" Jacob said.

"We have no idea. All we know is Grindelwald has escaped and taken Flora with him," Newt said, "Jacob go and see if you can start dinner and Queenie can help me in the Case with the creatures," he said, "no buts Queenie. You can't stay up here going out of your mind and seeing as Tina isn't here I'm a witch down on feeding time," he said.

Queenie sighed and rose from Flora's bed and followed Newt down to the Case to see the creatures. Dougal instantly went and sat on the blonde's shoulder as Newt began to get the food ready for the different creatures. He knew that Queenie could handle half the list so he gave her half and she went off with Dougal.

"Do you ever think I'll see her again?" Queenie asked as they were sat on the rocks by the old Thunderbird enclosure.

"Knowing Tina? She won't rest until Flora has been returned to you Queenie," Newt said, "once she has her mind on something she doesn't stop until she gets it."

"We've only just got her back Newt and I couldn't bare losing her again."

"There's the Picquery sisters, Tina and Graves looking for clues to find her," Newt said, "the clues are there. We just have to find them and then figure out how to get her back."

Their thoughts were disturbed when they heard footsteps and looked expecting to see Jacob but had a surprise.

"Teenie!" Queenie said rushing over to her sister.

"Lucianna sent me home to get some rest. How can I rest when she's out there?" Tina asked as she was led over to the rocks where Newt sat with her and awkwardly hugged her. All he could do was comfort Tina.

 **Paris:**

Vinda Rosier was still sat watching Flora. She hated the thoughts that her master was having to do his work by himself but she also understood that Grindelwald only trusted her to watch over Flora. She brushed the witch's hair back before she felt movement.

"Abernathy!" she called softly before the man appeared, "go and get the master. I think Flora's beginning to wake up," she said before watching as he left.

Flora began to open her eyes just as Grindelwald sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'll go and get ze kit," Vinda said before feeling a hand on her arm.

"Send Abernathy," he said before looking as Flora's eyes finally opened, "don't move Flora. You're safe. Don't move," he said, "you will be in pain."

"Where…where am I?" Flora asked as she tried to sit up.

"You're in Paris and safe," Grindelwald said before watching as Flora's eyes flickered to Vinda sat next on the edge of the bed, "that's Vonda Rosier. You and she will be my right hand witches once you're healed. She's been keeping an eye on you to make sure that you're ok."

Flora nodded before being helped to sit up and he brushed his lips against hers and kissed her softly.

"I need a drink," she whispered and Vonda gave her a glass of water and then he watched as Abernathy brought the medical kit in, "what's he doing here?" she asked before being filled in on everything and her eyes widened as she learnt about everything that had happened, "how long have I been out?"

"Almost a day," Abernathy said, "a lot has happened and you were in a much worse way than you are now. Vinda has been watching you whilst Grindelwald has been out doing stuff for the cause."

"Tina…Queenie…?" Flora asked, worried about her sisters.

"We're going to get a message to them now you're awake," Grindelwald said, "But you will be on bed rest for another couple of days yet."

"But I…"

"No buts my flower," Grindelwald said looking slightly scary as Flora just laid her head back on the pillow.

"Can the window at least be opened then?" Flora asked as she sat there and wondered what the plan was, "I want to help you Gellert. I want Queenie to be able to be with Jacob. MACUSA know but I don't know how long they'll be able to stay together."

Grindelwald looked at her as he opened the window.

"You may go to the window and sit and the bathroom but that is as far as you go. Vinda and Abernathy will be in and out and I will see that books are brought to you. Abernathy with me, Vinda remain for now," he said before sweeping out of the room.

As soon as Grindelwald had gone Flora slowly got out of bed and walked over to the window and sat by it, breathing in the fresh air.

"So you're Vinda Rosier then," Flora said.

"He 'as told you about me then," the French witch replied.

"Enough for me to know you already," Flora said, "enough to know that you are his second in command."

"I was. We are now his joint second in command. Flora you know what position you are in now don't you?"

The 17-year-old looked at the older witch and sighed,

"I'm scared. I never meant to fall for him or be in this situation. I know there's some good in him somewhere and I wanted to save his life because of that," she said softly before simply bursting into tears and Vinda hurried to comfort her. She wasn't good at it but she tried, knowing just how much her master loved Flora… even if it was very deep down.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Happy... second half of February everyone! Updates are on time which I'm so happy about because now I've cut the amount of fics down it's easier to get updates done. I'm going to run now for this plot twist I have done. Thanks for reading and sticking with me, means a lot to me.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Flora-Part 33:**

 **Paris:**

A couple of days later and Vinda had insisted on taking Flora out to get her a new wand so MACUSA wouldn't be able to track her and even get her some clothes that were more suited to her. The 17-year-old was still not 100% but she was well enough to be allowed out.

"But I love my wand…" Flora had said.

"I know but you can be tracked if you use it and you want to help Queenie and Jacob don't you?" Grindelwald had said.

"Yes I do," Flora replied, "they're in love and they deserve to be together," she said.

"Then you must go and get a new wand or Queenie and Jacob might never be able to be together," Grindelwald had said before kissing her head softly, "you will also get new clothes and yes if you want reading books then those too. Now go and get ready." Flora nodded and went off to get ready and the wizard turned back to Vinda, "be careful with her. Everyone will be searching for her by now. Blonde would suit her."

"You know I would not let anything 'appen to her," Vinda said as she looked at him, "any problem and get her back here," she said.

"And that is why I can trust you with her, only you. Get to know her," Grindelwald said before she bowed her head slightly and headed off to find Flora.

It didn't take much longer and the two witches had headed into Wizarding Paris and straight to Vinda's hairdresser.

"What about like a honey blonde with curls and maybe longer than it is now?" Vinda asked as she rested her hand against Flora's upper arm and showed the length she thought would be good.

Flora thought about it and then nodded softly,

"Yeah sure," she said, "we can see how it goes," she said before sitting down in the chair and letting the witch get to work on her hair. The discussed plan had been to always get into the hairdressers first and change her looks slightly in the hopes that nobody would recognise her and the witches would just be able to carry on with their trip out.

Vinda was watching to make sure the suggestion was being followed whilst looking at a French magazine and watching Flora. She could see why Grindelwald was drawn to the witch because she was too.

Eventually the work was done and Flora was allowed to see how she looked and she gasped. No longer did her hair look plain and boring, it almost looked like the sun and she couldn't believe the difference.

"I look…"

"You look beautiful," Vinda said, "and totally unrecognisable. Now we'll get you a new wand and then break for some lunch and then clothes and books." Flora nodded and thanked the witch before she headed off with the French witch.

"This will take some getting used to," Flora said, "what will happen to my wand once I get my new one?" she asked as they walked.

"Grindelwald will either have it or it'll be destroyed," Vinda said, "now where would you like to shop? The rue is full of shops for you to choose from," she said.

"That one first for more casual clothes first and we'll be able to get my sizes and then we can get me some better clothes for work," Flora said and Vinda made a note of the shops.

"But first of all we need to get you a new wand mon cher," Vinda said before leading her to the wand shop to get her a new wand.

"Ahhhhh Vinda mon cher!" the wandmaker said and looked, "who is the charming young lady?"

"My cousin Rosalie. The most unfortunate accident happened and her wand has broken so we need to get her a new one," Vinda explained, "only the best for my cousin as well."

The wandmaker hurried off to get the best wands in his store.

"In public you will be called Rosalie," Vinda said, "however at rallies and meetings you will be Flora. Everyone will be looking for you so we have to be careful," she warned before the wandmaker came back and showed Flora the different wands and the witch picked them up one by one.

"Nothing is working," Flora sighed, before the wandmaker passed her one and it felt so right for her and she shot up some sparks, "finally!" she said before smiling and putting her wand in her pocket.

The French witch noticed a look of concern on the Wandmaker's face but just paid and then headed off for some lunch.

"Now what would you like? You are way too thin," Vinda said as she watched the younger witch.

"I don't know. I've never really had French food before," Flora confessed before sighing, "just a sandwich will suffice," she said before having the whole menu explained to her and eventually settled on a steak sandwich and some fries and fruit.

She just listened as Vinda chatted to the waitress in rapid French and then some wine appeared from nowhere and was poured for them. She smiled and thanked the waitress before her attention returned to Vinda.

"So the master tells me that you are ze youngest Goldstein sister…"

"And the one who killed our parents," Flora said as she sipped her wine, "Dragon Pox when I was about 3," she added quickly, "I was basically brought up by Lucianna Picquery from the age of 8."

"Your sisters… they did not like you?" Vinda asked.

"As soon as they could get rid of me they could. Tina used to go to the Pukwudgie Common Room to avoid me," Flora said, "I should have been a Pukwudgie too but the Thunderbird statue was the only one that reacted so I ended up there with Tina. We'd only just started making up when all this happened," she sighed before feeling a hand holding hers.

"You're safe here now. He won't let anything happen to you Flora," Vinda said, "he loves you."

"He also loves Albus Dumbledore," Flora said, "so he doesn't love me like he loves him."

"Only he can answer that one. Talk to him later," the French witch replied before their food arrived and they began to eat silently for a while before Vinda looked at her and watched, "I can see why he likes, loves you even."

"I'm nothing Vinda, even my own sisters washed their hands of me when they could," Flora said as she began to eat again and then she had some more wine and before long the two were heading to the second clothes shop that Flora had pointed out.

Vinda watched as the younger witch finally began to relax and she had a look around and picked some clothes out that she would like to wear. It didn't matter how big they were because the personal shopper was shrinking everything down so it fitted Flora perfectly and showed off certain parts of her body.

"You have a beautiful figure and it's about time that you showed it off," Vinda had told her, "I will teach you how to do that but you need the correct clothes first, oui?"

"Yes Vinda," Flora replied before she looked in the mirror and sighed. She was nowhere near confident enough to wear the clothes but she was going to try. It was time to find her own identity.

Eventually the two headed to the more casual clothes store and Flora felt more at home there. Vinda just let her walk around as she didn't know what the 17-year-old liked. She jut sat and waited and then gasped softly when she saw Flora in a knee length baby yellow summer dress and white healed sandals and a white cardigan.

"He's not going to believe it's you," Vinda said before kissing her head softly and then erasing the lipstick mark on the forehead, "now we need to put a little make up on you," she said before taking her over to the make up section and got her make up and nails sorted, "I'll teach you," she said before the packed clothes were brought.

The final stop on the trip was a traditional French Bookshop and Flora looked around and Vida watched how the witch treated every single book with respect. Clearly she loved books and carefully selected her books and then Vinda went and paid for them.

"Thank you Vinda," Flora said as they began to walk back to the house and she looked around beginning to take things in and she relaxed, clearly comfortable in the clothes she was in. The two talked and it was clear that Flora was beginning to open up to Vinda.

"Woah," Abernathy said when he saw Flora, "he will be pleased with your work."

"Merci," Vinda just replied, "where is he?"

"Meeting room but take her to the lounge area and he will meet her in there," came the reply and soon Flora was stood by the window watching the Paris early evening go by. She was beginning to love Paris and was unaware that she was on her own, the bags were on the floor as Vinda had gone to join the meeting.

She sighed softly and smiled as she watched the sun go down. Paris was beautiful and she hoped that she could see some of the city whilst they were there.

"You look beautiful," came a voice that made her jump.

"Gellert…" she said turning to face him and she looked around to see they were alone, "wasn't I beautiful before?"

"Yes you were… but you weren't you," the wizard said before pulling her close, "you are mine," he said, "do you understand me? The only other person allowed to help you or touch you is Vinda Rosier."

"I understand Gellert," Flora said before finding Grindelwald kissing her softly and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Somehow she had broken through the hard, tough, impregnable shell around the Dark Wizard.

Vinda hurried into the room as she heard a noise and then she saw it... magic twisting together around the kissing couple. Her eyes widened as she realised what it was… soulmates joining as one. She then realised that that moment explained everything about her master and Flora that she hadn't been able to connect before


	34. Chapter 34

_**Hello everyone! Happy March! I am feeling so much better now I only have my Wizarding World fanfics to write. I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Grindelwald and Flora have the power to change the word after this latest twist but I still have no idea how this will end. I will also be uploading my new Harry Potter fic today.**_

 _ **Thanks for all the support,**_

 _ **LM xxxxx**_

* * *

 **Flora-Part 34:**

Grindelwald was unaware as he pushed Flora's cardigan off and pulled her right against him as he kissed her. He was unaware at first of the magic and then he felt it and he pushed her against the wall and kissed her some more. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck and ran them through his hair. She couldn't understand what was happening but there, in that moment, all she wanted was him.

It was only when they heard a crash did they break apart and look. Abernathy had gone charging into the room and knocked something over. Vinda was stood with her mouth open and she looked.

"You two are soulmates?" she questioned.

"We're what?" Flora asked.

"We are soulmates Flora and I've known for a while," Grindelwald said before Flora hurried out of the room and down to her private room and slammed the door.

"Should I go after her?" Abernathy said.

"No. Anyone touches her other than me and Rosier they will be punished," Grindelwald said before turning to Vinda, "give her some time and then go to her. We have a rally tonight; the first in Paris and I need you both by my side. Explain everything. I didn't know she was the Flora." Vinda nodded before heading off and pulling Abernathy with her and closing the door behind them.

"You knew…? Did he plan to get captured to get her?" Abernathy asked.

"No. He didn't know until he'd be captured and she was brought to him. He heard them talking about it and then he tried to ignore it but he couldn't," Vinda said, "and now we are here. That witch has no idea what she and he will do… what they will become," she said.

Flora was laid in her room over by the window. The only two permitted to enter her room were Vinda and Grindelwald himself. The Dark Wizard's control and obsession over the young witch was extreme but she was his soulmate.

She just listened to Paris life going passed and she wondered if she'd ever see Tina and Queenie again. She closed her eyes and began to relax, just listening to the sounds below her. She wanted to see Paris and just spend time in the city as she'd always wanted to go there but she knew that may well have been impossible.

The next noise she remembered hearing was a knock on the door. She didn't respond thinking it was one of Grindelwald's minions sent to get her but she soon sat upright when the door opened and Vinda walked in.

"He sent you to get me then?" Flora asked.

"No. He sent me to talk to you," Vinda said, "to explain."

"Explain what? The fact that he lied to me and led me on?" Flora questioned before the French witch sat one her bed and she looked at her.

"He only knew about the soulmates thing after Abernathy mentioned it to the President outside his cell," Vinda said, "he only made the connection after getting Travers to look into it. That was when he realised it was you Flora. I swear he never knew before then because if he had then he would have told you about it all. He has been honest with you about everything."

Flora sighed and put her head in her hands.

"He probably thinks I hate him but I really don't Vinda. I was mad and thinking that he'd kept this from me…" A soft groan escaped her lips and she sighed.

"We have a rally soon… it's only a small one and he wants you there by his side. We're his second in command but only you can control him Flora," the French witch said, "go to him now before we have to go."

Flora thought for a moment before she suddenly took off and hurried down the corridor to Grindelwald's room and just pushed the door open and walked in.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. I should have known that you'd have told me back in New York if you'd have known it was me," she said before her eyes widened as she realised he wasn't alone and she began to back out of the room.

"Flora remain. Everyone else out," he said and everyone left and Flora went and stood in front of him with her head bowed.

"Punish me. I deserve it. Anyone else and you'd punish them," she said before feeling him lift her head up.

"You are not just anyone though Flora. You're the other half of me."

"What about Albus Dumbledore? I know about the blood pact," she said before finding herself being led over to the bed and sat on it.

"Yes I do have a history with Albus Dumbledore but that is now over. We will not fight each other," he explained, "we are both on separate paths now and as long as our pact stays intact then we will never fight each other."

"So what am I then?" Flora asked, "some consolation prize?" she spat at him full well knowing that she could get into trouble for speaking to him that way.

"You are my soulmate and the other half of my powers. You can control me," Grindelwald said and Flora looked at him.

"I don't have that power…"

"Yes you do. You've always had it Flora. You've just never been allowed to be able to use it. You will with me. I promise you my rose," he said before hearing a gasp from her.

"Your rose…?" She asked before looking up at him.

"Yes my rose," he said softly as he looked at he and rested his hand on her cheek, "you managed to break through and see what I am," he said and before she was able to speak again he pressed his lips to hers once more, "just feel it, feel the magic," he whispered and then just kissed her softly and pulled her close to him.

"I can feel it," she whispered before kissing him and wrapping her arms around his neck just wanting to be close to him. Of course it soon began to heat up before there was a knock at the door and they reluctantly parted and the wizard sent Flora off to get ready for her first meeting and he was rather nervous about it all.

Eventually he checked his close group over before he nodded his head and held Flora close as they apparated to the venue. Vinda had been right when she said it was a small venue and she went and took her seat next to Vinda and watched as Grindelwald paced as he waited for the meeting to start.

Flora felt eyes on her and she tried to ignore it but eventually she stood up and pointed her new wand at the witch triggering silence as everyone wondered how he was going to deal with this.

"If anyone says anything about Miss Goldstein here they will be sorry. Now can we get on please?" Grindelwald said before he heard the mummer die down and then stop. He watched as Flora sat down and then, finally, he began the meeting all the time watching Flora and wondering how long it would be before New York realised why he'd taken Flora. He hoped it would be a while but time was an uncertain thing and Grindelwald was going to do whatever it took to keep Flora safe no matter what it took he'd do it to keep her safe.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Hello again everyone! Hope March is treating you well and everything is going well for you! I remembered about 10 minutes agi that I needed to update so here I am... updating whilst I remember!**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxx**_

* * *

 **Flora-Part 35:**

 **New York City:**

Tina was now at the 'it's all my fault' stage with Flora and was blaming herself to the point where she couldn't think clearly. Luckily Queenie was able to think better so she was helping the Auror team as well. Secretly she was hoping they'd keep her full time once the nightmare was over and Flora was back with them.

"I just cannot believe Abernathy has defected," Queenie said to Lucianna, "I did not see that one coming," she said, "he was the last one I expected to defect."

"So am I. He barely had any contact with Grindelwald. We are still trying to figure out if Flora went of her own free will," Lucianna replied, "or whether he managed to convince her to join him."

"She wouldn't have gone of her own free will. She was raised by you and the President and we were all getting along," Queenie said, "there is no way that she would have gone of her own free will. She isn't powerful enough to cause that type of explosion. I need to go and find Tina and talk to her. I have an idea where she'll be." She then excused herself and left.

Queenie apparated herself back to the apartment and headed straight for Newt's Case and sure enough she spotted the figure of her sister sat on the rock overlooking the old Thunderbird enclosure.

"We will find her Teenie. Credence too. They are all probably in the same area of the world. Europe seems the most obvious place to me. He wouldn't stay in America and keep Flora hidden from sight knowing that she'd know where she was," Queenie said as she sat down by Tina.

"This is all my fault," Tina said, "if I hadn't pushed her away as much as I did or pulled her out sooner then she might not have been so drawn to him. I promised Ma and Pa that I would look after you both but my anger and grief took over and now it's just us again and Flora is out there…"

"Grindelwald will not hurt her. He took her for a reason and we will find her Teenie. She will be found and brought home somehow," Queenie said, "stop thinking like that."

"Stop reading my mind then," she said before they fell silent and listened to the sounds of the Creatures in the Case.

Back at MACUSA and Seraphina and Lucianna were sat in the Auror Office alone for a change both wondering how they were going to deal with this.

"Well The Ghost has said the truth but left Flora's name out of it," Lucianna said, "the last thing we need is accusations flying around because they will play into his hands and then Flora will be gone for good."

"All world publications have been ordered to leave Flora's name out of it," Seraphina said, "after all we need to establish what Grindelwald is up to and why he took Flora. Once we can figure that out we can then figure out whether Flora has been captured or whether she agreed to go with him. We know she was trying to save his life…"

"Because she can see the good in everyone no matter how evil they are. It was her mother's gift. They all got one when their parents died," Lucianna said, "but I fear Flora may be lost forever because Grindelwald will not let her go without a fight. We all know what he's like," she said before sighing softly, "I think I'm going to go home and try and get some rest," she said before excusing herself and leaving.

However Lucianna did not rest at all. Something was bugging her about the whole situation and she was determined to try and figure out what it was. She shut herself away and made sure that her room was protected by spells so her younger sister would have no idea what she was up to. She poured through the books and eventually there was only one conclusion she could draw and it was possibly the worst one that she could possibly come to a solid conclusion on.

The next day and Seraphina was in her office talking to Graves, the British Minister of Magic and a representative of the ICW. Only they knew that top MACUSA Auror Flora Goldstein had been taken in the chaos of Grindelwald's escape and Abernathy defecting.

"Is the no indication of where he has taken her?" British Minister Hector Fawley asked, "not even in Flora's notebook?"

"No nothing that is of any use. No clue about where they are or why she was taken…"

"I think I know!" Lucianna said as she interrupted her sister walking into the office, "we've all been led into a trap. I was up all night and the only reason I can think of is he heard what we were talking about with Abernathy… outside his cell. He must have been listening to us."

Seraphina's eyes widened as Lucianna laid down on the desk in front of her sister and watched as her younger sister began to read the research.

"You really think there is some truth in it? Flora and Grindelwald being soulmates?" she finally managed to ask after concluding her look into the findings of her sister's research.

"Yes I think there is because he never responded until she came and then she shut us all out of her mind," Lucianna said, "I think he started to lure her in and that awoke the connection and she shut herself off so we wouldn't pull her off the case. Whether she now knows about this or not is a question but I do not believe she'd have known because Grindelwald would not have known that it was her because we didn't say who other than the name Flora…"

"Which means he had his suspicions and took her," Minister Fawley said, "because if she was his soulmate then he would have needed her with him…"

"Flora is WHAT?!" Tina said suddenly from the doorway to the office.

"We think she may have been taken because she may be Grindelwald's soulmate," Graves explained, "but we can neither confirm or deny that and we fear that maybe Grindelwald now knows the answers."

Tina looked before she stormed off and Queenie turned and looked and could feel everyone blocking her out. She grew angry when they did that. She knew how Graves and the Picquery sisters felt about Flora.

"Just stop blocking me out. Flora is our sister and right now she is in the hands of the most evil wizard of our time," she said before sighing and watching Lucianna, "she's like a daughter to you and then I know you care about Tina."

"We do believe that Grindelwald and Flora could be soulmates and that's why he wouldn't respond but he didn't know that it was this Flora possibly until the connection started to pull on them both. We fell into the trap and are now paying with it really," Seraphina said finally giving into what Queenie was saying before watching as the blonde haired witch went after her sister.

"Teenie!" Queenie said and Tina stopped.

"We fell into a trap Queenie and our baby sister is now the one missing," Tina said before sighing.

"We'll find her Teenie. We will find her just you wait and see."


	36. Chapter 36

_**Happy April everyone!**_

 _ **I have had the 9 days of hell at me, including 6 days working so that's why these updates are late. Better late than never though right? Hope everyone's still enjoying the story.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxx**_

* * *

 **Flora-Part 36:**

Activity at MACUSA had increased as the International Confederation of Wizards had called a meeting to discuss the events of the past few days. Seraphina and Lucianna had decided to force everyone into an Unbreakable Vow and then reveal about Flora being taken. The world could not be allowed to know that Grindelwald had taken Flora or that would have caused mass panic. They all knew about the prophecy but not that it was MACUSA's young Auror.

Newt was sat in the Aurora Office with Tina and Queenie, both were being allowed into the meeting, when Newt's eyes fell on the door.

"Merlin's beard. Here comes my brother," he whispered to the sisters.

Tina and Queenie looked up before they saw Newt's brother stop on front of them.

"Newt," he said.

"Theseus how are you?" Newt asked before spotting someone, "Leta."

At the mention of Leta Tina instantly went to her boyfriend's side and watched her before Lucianna arrived.

"Everyone to the conference room now," she said before hurrying off to the conference room.

The others instantly followed and headed to their seats and sat down. Tina's eyes fell on Graves and she observed how tired he looked. He'd probably not slept much since Flora had been taken. After all he was in love with Flora.

A door opened and the room fell silent as the Minister of Magic, President Picquery, Lucianna and the Head of the ICW walked out and stood on the podium.

"Now before we go any further I need everyone to lift their wands in the air and make an Unbreakable Vow," Seraphina said, "if the world gets hold of the truth then mass panic will ensure." She and the rest of MACUSA raised their wands and it took Theseus and the British Minister of Magic raising their wands before everyone had made the Vow.

"Thank you. Now everyone knows that Grindelwald escaped and Abernathy has defected and is now on Grindelwald's side but this part was kept secret," the MACUSA President said and took a breath and looked around, "when Grindelwald escaped he took Flora Goldstein with him. Flora was his interrogator but we have every reason to believe that she did not go of her own accord. We believe that she was taken due to the fact that there was an explosion. If Flora had gone then she'd have simply apparated them out of there. But that's not all…"

"How much worse can this whole situation get?" Theseus asked.

"This," Lucianna said, "I have been researching the prophecy…" she paused as everyone began to whisper, "about Grindelwald!" she called above the noise, "and a witch called Flora. I only discovered this after she was taken but my research has led me to believe to believe the Flora is our Flora and he had his suspicions about them being soulmates and he took her."

As expected there was an explosion.

"So she knew and went with him and betrayed us all!"

"She's a wanted witch!"

The accusations flew around and Queenie was trying to keep Tina from rising out of her seat and shouting. She could see Tina getting redder and more frustrated.

"ENOUGH!" she yelled before rising from her seat and going to the podium and looking. She was so nervous but this was for Flora.

"My sister Flora was Grindelwald's interrogator but she had never heard of the prophecy and had we realised then the President would never have put Flora in that position. Lucianna Picquery did what I never could and that was be a mother to Flora. She loves her like a daughter and believe me if she knew there is no way that she would have let Flora go in there," Tina said, "I may not have the best relationship with my youngest sister but I am devastated that she was taken from us."

She paused and waited for the gathered to fully stop talking.

"Flora is my little sister and she could be in danger. She doesn't know who she is. All she knows is that she's powerful and that I didn't love her. If she did know anything she would have said. She is the smartest witch of her age," Tina continued, "she is not stupid or going to go and leave her family and go to a place she doesn't know for some wizard like him. When she was taken Grindelwald would have only had his suspicions that she was the witch of the prophecy and we have that on our side, but we need to figure out where they have gone so we can get to Flora and get her back to safety." She watched before she went and sat back between Queenie and Newt. That was hopefully shut them up about her sister.

"Right now it has been confirmed that Flora would never betray us the British Minister has a topic that must be discussed, "Seraphina said before making way for the British Minister of Magic Hector Fawley.

"Thank you Madam President. We have received news that the Obsurial, Credence Barebone, has been sighted in Paris. We also have reason to believe that Grindelwald has gone to Paris in order to search for Credence," the Minister explained, "due to this we want to transfer the centre of the worldwide operation to recapture Gellert Grindelwald to the British Ministry of Magic and lead a joint effort."

"Will I be able to go? Can Queenie come with me?" Tina asked as she stood up, "after all I am involved in this."

"Yes Miss Goldstein. We were thinking about sending you to Paris to see if you can track down your sister, Grindelwald or Credence Barebone," the British Minister said, "yes your sister can come with you and so can that Muggle," he said before Tina nodded and sat back down.

"Now none of this information can be leaked because it will cause mass panic," Seraphina said, "the transfer will begin immediately. With all these activities in Europe it makes sense to move the centre of operations to Europe."

A few more things were discussed before Tina and Queenie headed to the Auror Office and then back home. The move to Europe and to hopefully find Flora had begun.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Well I was late with the first updates and I'm late with the second lol. Never mind they're now I've managed to track down one update that had gone missing somehow. I've also been deeply saddened and shocked by what happened to Notre-Dame. Any French readers you and the cathedral are in my thoughts. Thanks for all the support and Happy Easter to those who celebrate it!**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Flora-Part 37:**

 ** _Joint Operation Announced by MACUSA and the British MoM_**

 _The British Ministry of Magic and the Magical Congress of the United States of America have announced a joint operation as the search for Gellert Grindelwald continues._

 _Minister Fawley and President Picquery have liaised with the ICW and the solution to move everything to London was overwhelming as the activities in Europe have increased lading to suspicions that Grindelwald has gone in search of an Obsurial that was believed to have been killed by MACUSA aurors last year._

 _The base is deep within the Ministry of Magic and Aurors are making their way to Paris in search of Credence Barebone and the escaped Dark Wizard. There have been strange incidents in the French capital leading to the suspicions that one or both wanted men are there._

" _This has never been done before but the threat from Grindelwald means that we must take this step," British Minister Fawley said, "the future of the Wizarding and non-magical worlds are both at risk. We cannot allow it to happen._

 _For full coverage see pages 2-10_

Grindelwald put the newspaper down and looked at Vinda.

"We need to call a meeting now," he said before she grabbed his arm.

"What about Flora?" the French woman asked.

"Leave her. I'll have to tell her later on once we've told the troops. Her room is under the strongest protection charms I can have," he said before waving his wand and sending the call sign for his followers before going to check on Flora before apparating to the meeting point.

Grindelwald learnt many things. The main one that concerned him was that Tina had come to Paris and was possibly searching for Flora. He gave his followers words of caution and warned them to be careful in spreading the word of their cause in case the Aurors were searching for him and his followers. Then he also mentioned that Tina could possibly try and search for Flora and take her back to stop the prophecy being forfiled.

A few more things were discussed before Grindelwald and his core followers headed back to the house they'd taken over and Grindelwald and Rosier instantly headed to Flora's room to find her asleep.

"Should we tell her her sister is here?" Rosier said as she watched the sleeping witch in the light coming from the lamp. It was late, approaching midnight and Flora was struggling to adjust to the timezone still.

"No. She may want to go and look for her and then we'd probably lose her because she'd be taken as soon as her sister realised who she was talking to," Grindelwald said, "I will not lose her to anyone."

"What about Credence? Is he in Paris?" Vinda asked.

"Yes he is. Looking for his birth mother," Grindelwald said, "he is important because he can take out Albus Dumbledore whilst Flora and I achieve our destiny…"

"Why are you on about Credence?" came a voice that made the two of them jump.

"Because he is key to our success," Grindelwald said before he went and sat on the bed as Flora sat up.

"But he was killed by the aurors…"

"No a bit of him got away and he was last spotted here in Paris," Grindelwald said, "and we need to find him because he has the power to help take out Albus Dumbledore."

"Which you cannot do because of your blood pact?" Flora asked as she looked at him and watched as Grindelwald nodded before he kissed her softly, "Gellert…" she whispered as he began to deepen the kiss before giving into the kiss forgetting about everything, even the fact that Vinda was in the room before he broke away and stroked her cheek. He was so different around her and he appeared to shed his outer hard shell when he was around her.

Vinda went and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"When you two are quite finished we need to discuss about how we are going to get Credence into our circle before he is found by anyone else," she said as she looked at the two.

Flora seemed to go off into a world of thoughts that neither of them could shake her from. Her eyes glossed over and it took a gentle pinch to bring Flora back to them.

"The circus that's in Paris. He's there. I'm sure of it," she said as she looked between them, "someone has to go and find him and give him a message."

"I'll send one of the minions…" Grindelwald started.

"No I'll go," Flora said, "I don't look like me now at all so I wouldn't be recognised," she said, "plus I know you well so it would be more convincing if I can have some information. You say he's searching for his mother… do you know who he really is? Because if you do then I could use that to get him to trust me and then maybe over time I can get him to come here and meet you."

"No way are you going out there on your own Flora," Grindelwald said.

"I am probably the closest in age to him and he probably needs a good square meal and a friend. I managed to get you to trust me didn't I? I know I can do this. I also don't just want to be a pretty face," Flora said, "I also look so different to how I used to look as well that even if someone who knew me met me then they wouldn't know it's me."

Grindelwald got up and headed out of the room, followed by Vinda and Flora headed over to her window seat.

"What do you think?" Grindelwald asked Vinda.

"She has a point. If she was going to be recognised then she would have been by now," she replied, "we need someone to gain his trust enough to convince him that you can give him the answers that he needs."

Grindelwald sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win this round.

"I want someone with her at all times if she goes. I will risk no harm to her at all," he said and Vinda nodded. Now the planning had to begin and hope that nothing would go wrong.


End file.
